Haku's Revenge
by Hotori
Summary: Haku's been killed to save Zabuza, but that was years ago, what happens when Sasuke finds and trains a girl destined to avenge Haku? Pairings Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,the triangle as you see in the show. Please Review!
1. The Meeting

**Haku's Revenge**

* * *

Disclaimer:Own Naruto? I WISH!

Chapter 1 the Meeting

* * *

"Damn." Rai sighed, clutching her bloody arm as she walked wearily through the streets of Konohagakure, the afternoon rain soaking through her ragged clothes. Everyone stayed indoors because of the wild rain, and there wasn't a single person in sight. She stumbled over her own feet, and fell on her face onto the ground, lifting her head, she suddenly saw a pool beside a farmer's house, with little fishes swimming in the water. It was the farmer's property, of course, but if she doesn't eat soon, she'll die, but if she was caught…

Rai was 10 years old; she had blonde hair, and keen grey eyes. She had a past that she never wanted to think of, and she was alone. She shook her head of the previous consequences, and reached to grab one of the fishes.

A door creaked, and suddenly, the farmer came out to cover his crops, turning his head, he saw Rai. "You again!" he shouted, slapping Rai across the face. Rai fell sideways onto the muddy ground with a short gasp, whimpering with pain. The farmer hit her again. "We took pity on you because you had no parents the first time, but you just keep stealing!" Rai didn't say a word; she just glared at the farmer with her hard grey eyes.

"Hey!" a voice came through the rain. "Stop it." The figure came running through the rain, Rai looked up, and seeing a Konoha headband, which represented a ninja, quickly turned away her gaze. "What has she done?" the ninja questioned.

"U-Uchiha." The farmer stuttered with fear, "This brat has been stealing from my field."

"Has she now." The Uchiha ninja said, kneeling down and gently lifted Rai's head.

"Uchiha Sasuke, or Uchiha Itachi?" Rai snapped her head away and looked back down on the ground, the blood dripping softly onto the back of her hand, and saying nothing more as they gave her curious looks.

"I'll take care of her now, you may go back." The Uchiha ninja murmured unblinkingly to the farmer, breaking the silence.

"Thank-you." The farmer bowed, gave Rai a disgusted look, and went back inside.

"How much do you know of Itachi?" The ninja asked.

"You're Sasuke then." Rai raised her grey gaze to meet his, "Itachi would not be interested in his little brother, he probably thinks you're not worth his time. And he knows himself well enough."

"Who are you?" Sasuke peered into her eyes, as if looking into her very soul.

"No one." Rai replied.

"What do you know of Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing more than you already know." Rai answered, and got to her feet.

"Come on now," Sasuke took Rai by the hand, "We'll get that arm of yours bandaged up, and I'll take you to the Hokage, and ask her what we should do with you." Rai broke free and started running.

"Wait!" Sasuke ran after her with the speed of a ninja, jumped, and landed in front of her. Rai turned her head away. "You can't live like this, you'll die."

"That's my problem." Rai spat "Leave me alone."

"You keep stealing, knowing you'll get caught, is that right?" Sasuke asked, brushing away the girl's hair and looking into her eyes once more, this time with his blood red Sharingan. He liked her determination "He'll kill you someday."

"I won't die." Rai turned to face him, her determined grey eyes staring into his, "Not until I kill a certain man." Sasuke flinched as he recalled the same words he had said about Itachi when he was still a Gennin, he was a Chunnin now, and he had encountered Itachi, but had not beaten him.

"You have the makings of a ninja." Sasuke whispered to Rai,thinking that it'll be good practice and fun,"Come with me, I'll make you into one."

"Why do you think you are good enough to teach me?" Rai sneered, "Who do you think you are?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit; "I think you know me quite enough to know that." he brightened, knowing that she was at least interested in being a ninja, and decide to taunt her just a little bit, "If you don't get strong now, how are you to kill that man?"

Rai smiled, she hadn't had a conversation this long and intelligent in a matter of years, and this Sasuke guy did seem to understand what she's thinking. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, you have a curse seal on the left side of your neck done by Orochimaru and sealed by Kakashi the mirror ninja, you possess the Sharingan mirror wheel eye (that you're staring at me with) yourself and also possess the Chidori, the lightning edge, you've fallen into the darkness but a girl, (She raised her eyebrows) saved you. That is correct I assume?"

"So do you think I'm good enough to teach you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Alright, sensei." she said, "I accept."

"Good." Sasuke smiled, surprised by her immediate respect, "I'll find you a place to live in the forest seeing you like the solitude, you'll also have all kinds of practice there with danger constantly at hand, I'll take care of you and teach you with all the time I can spare."

* * *

Author's note

This is my first fan fic, i willupdate again soon, please tell me you honest opinion, but don't be mean!


	2. The Painful Memory

Chapter 2 The Painful Memory

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, i don't own Naruto

* * *

1 and half years later

"Move your feet!" Sasuke shouted, Rai jumped up, and spun around to kick Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed her foot, she flipped upside down, and threw a couple of shurikens and kunai knives. Sasuke let go of her foot, quickly performed some katas (hand seals), and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're getting better fast." He said, jumping down from a tree.

"Not fast enough." Rai replied, getting up from the ground and dusting herself.

"Come on," Sasuke argued, "look how far you've come! You've perfected your chakra, learned the ways of a ninja, memorized all the hand seals, and is able to perform more than 50 advanced Jutsus…. all in 1 year!"

Rai stared at him, "I'm 12 now. Ha- my brother was able to do this when he was 8, and he still lost to that man."

"Alright, I have something new for you to try, no more sparring." Sasuke sighed, taking out a small bell. "I will give you 30 minutes." He gestured to the clock he had placed on the rock earlier. "You will have to take this bell from me, or get no breakfast and lunch." It was 6 in the morning, and Rai had eaten little the night before. "Strike as if to kill or you will never stand a chance."

"Okay," Rai pushed the blonde hair out of her eyes, "can I use anything?"

"Shuriken, your Jutsus, anything you can think of."

"Start then." She said.

"Alright," Sasuke said, "3, 2, 1, go!" Rai disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing on a tree branch. Sasuke looked around, she hid well, he thought. Concentrating the chakra on her feet, Rai leaped from the tree branch, and headed straight for Sasuke, taking out a kunai knife and stabbing him on the arm. Sasuke disappeared in a grey puff of smoke, and a tree log took his place.

"Damn, substitution!" Rai swept around, just in time to see and dodge Sasuke's kick. She threw a bunch of shuriken and kunai knives, which Sasuke dodged, and placed a kick on his blocking arm. Sasuke suddenly disappeared from the sight; instead, Rai was surrounded by a grey mist, a figure calling her name from a distance. 'Brother.' Rai thought, and then shook her head clear. There is no way that could be; this must be Genjutsu, the art of the illusion. Rai shook her head and concentrated, pushing away the past that shoved into her mind. It was too strong; she could feel the chakra that controlled the illusion thickening. The fog disappeared, and so did the voice, Rai lost, not into the illusion, but into the past, the memories.

"_Haku! Come back!" Rai shouted, but Haku was taken away, and she was left alone. The memories swarmed her head; her years of searching all compacted into a little time, and flashed before her._

_Then came the one scene she didn't want, when she finally found her brother, standing next to a blond boy, saying something she couldn't hear, He was powerful now, and her Kekkei Genkei had activated, in a moment, her brother sprinted away, and she moved nervously around the bushes, looking for him. _

_When she next saw him, he was standing next to two men, their faces covered; one of them had their hand in…her brother's chest. Haku's chest…where his heart should be. She would never forget that, the man had a strange eye, and there was lightning all around him, flashing…ever so bright…taking her brother's life away. On his head…a Konohagakure headband. _

_The other masked man whispered something, and Haku smiled, Rai panicked, and scrambled away. Then it came all again, her brother, racing away… _

_**Stop it, Rai's** **own mind kicked in**, **concentrate, this is just a memory, get back to real life. **_

Rai lifted her head, Sasuke was observing her behavior in the trees, 'strange,' he thought, 'she wasn't affected by the Genjutsu at all, but something else got her.'

Rai shook her head, white fire raged inside her from the memory, daring her to challenge it, wanting to consume her consciousness. Time was ticking; she had only 6 minutes left.

Grasping some shurikens, Rai squeezed them into her palm, blood dripped to the ground, the shurikens blood red, 'It's been so long since I remembered,' Rai thought, 'I've almost forgotten what I live for, in this peaceful place.' She spread out her chakra, cold with fury, and searched for Sasuke among the forest, freezing the trees and the leaves. A single daisy on the ground crystallized and the wavering grass stilled. Everything within a hundred meters radius was white with the snow and ice of Rai's chakra. Sasuke gasped as he saw her eyes, no longer grey, but a pure white. A thin trail of ice crawled beneath his feet, Rai sensed his disbelief, and her mouth curved up in a smile.

"Gotcha."

Sasuke concentrated his chakra, and performed the katas as the ice jabbed into him. A log appeared in his place.

"Close one." Sasuke whispered under his breath, "what's wrong? Every time I mention anything that has to do with her past she gets upset, but not this bad. If it weren't for the substitution…" Rai broke into his thoughts, attacking him with the icicles formed with her chakra. Sasuke dodged the icicles, and jumped into the air, performing the seals, he thought, 'Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' Rai raised her chakra around her, and performed something Sasuke hasn't seen before, chakra spun around Rai, absorbing the fireballs he had fired at her, and she spun, the fire flying everywhere.

'That's…' Sasuke gasped in disbelief, remembering the move, it was Hyuuga Neji's move, the Hakkeshou Kaiten, the Heavenly Spin, absolute defense.

Ice walls rose around Sasuke, with no way out, ice hands grasped at him this way and that, one of them grasped the bell and retreated, Sasuke no longer cared. 'I've got to get out of this ice prison.' Sasuke thought, 'fire won't melt it, I have only…' he grasped his right wrist with his left hand, and lightning sparkled, "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, pushing his hands through the walls of ice. The ice broke.

'Th-that lightning…' Rai thought as her mind clouded, 'the same as…' she blinked, 'who is that? Oh no, not now, I used up all my chakra…geez…blacking out…'

"Stop it!" Sasuke ran towards her, and punched her in the face.

'Ouch.' Rai thought, stumbling backwards.

Rai blinked into consciousness. "I'm not dead." She said.

"Nope." Sasuke sat up, "I almost was."

Rai was serious in an instant, "I did something. It kind of comes back now, I had that memory, then everything went white, and my chakra went out of control…wait." She pulled out the bell, "I got it." She showed the bell to Sasuke, then continued, "Anyways, I couldn't think straight…then I saw lightning…. the same one in my…then you punched me, and I blacked out."

"How did you learn the Hakkeshou Kaiten?" Sasuke asked, "That's Hyuuga Neji's move. Not to mention you don't have the Byakugan."

"I saw him do it when he was out practicing, it was cool, so I watched him practice for the next couple weeks until I managed to do it myself, I realize he had 360 degrees vision so I was very careful, and I trained my eyes and my ears to replace the Byakugan, besides, he just uses that move to protect the weak spot he's got in his 360 vision, it has nothing to do with the Byakugan, and look, I got the bell too."

"The bell isn't important," Sasuke stared at her hard, "Your memory, it triggered something really powerful, tell me. What. Did. You. See."

"I can't" Rai looked away.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, "I need to prevent this from happening again, you and I could be killed next time!"

"I don't want to!" Rai shouted, "My brother, his death, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tell me. What happened to your brother, tell me everything you saw, you have something powerful, in your mind, or in your blood, if you don't tell me I have to assume the worst. I can't have you putting my whole village in danger, I'll have to take you to lord Hokage."

Rai sighed, and took her time, "I saw my past…when I was little, my brother being pulled away…and my long desperate years flashed by." Rai whispered.

"When did you feel the power, which part of the memory triggered it?" Sasuke pressed on, "Don't leave out a single detail."

"I saw my brother's death," Rai went on, "He was standing next to a boy, and they were saying something I couldn't hear, then, he sprinted away, and he was so fast I lost where he was, I followed the direction he was going, but when I next saw him…He was standing between 2 men, both of them were masked, one of them, had their arm stretched out, and lightning was everywhere, I was scared, then his hand, the man with the lightning, his hand, was in my brother's chest…where his heart should be. The other man said something…and my brother smiled, he died. From there the memory went back to my brother standing beside the boy, and it repeated. I told it to stop, I tried to control my mind, to pull it from its grasp, and the memory went away. And I was left here, in pure whiteness and my thoughts, unclear." Rai finished, "I told you all of it."

"That lightning…" Sasuke thought hard, searching through his memories, The Chidori was taught to him by Kakashi sensei, who also possessed the Chidori, but how could Kakashi do it? He was with him on all the missions, so, who?

"The lightning was the same as yours." Rai whispered.

"How do you know it wasn't me?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't look like him." Rai said, he was a man, "and at that time, you were probably a boy."

"What did that man look like?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He had a Konohagakure headband, he had a mask on, and he was seriously injured, I could not see his face from the angle I was looking at, and he had a strange look, but I could tell easily who he is if I see him, but other than that…it's just unclear."

"Well, I'll help you train on one condition." Sasuke stood up. "Do not ever think of that memory again."

"I don't want to see my brother die." Rai sighed, "Not a problem."

"Even though, you've come quite far, I am a Chuunin after all." Sasuke smiled, something he rarely done in front of other people.

"Sasuke!" a voice came from the lake beside the forest, "Where are you Sasuke?"

"Who is that?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, "I'd better go." With that he jumped up to a tree and disappeared from sight. Massaging her face where Sasuke hit her when they did the bell exercise, Rai decided to doze off till 12 o'clock.

* * *

Author's note: First of all, sorry i haven't updated, i think the site had problems, second of all, to everyone who are wondering why Sasuke doesn't remember, he was knocked out by Haku and therefore didn't see anything. In addition to this no one actually bothered to tell him. And Please review! 


	3. Sasuke's Departure

Chapter 3 Sasuke's departure

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke sped through the forest, and finally met up with Sakura.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked, clearly worried, "I looked all through the village and couldn't find you."

"Nowhere," Sasuke answered simply, "what do you want?"

"Well I was thinking, if you're not busy, do you want to have lunch with me?" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke drooped a bit, "That's all?"

"Oh and Hokage-sama wants to see you, today at 2 o clock in the afternoon, when she can get all the things she need to do off her back." Sakura added.

"Sakura it's 10 in the morning," Sasuke said coldly, "it'll be another 4 hours before I need to know this."

"Well I was wondering…if you don't mind…" Sakura was near tears now, her green eyes flashing.

"How about breakfast instead," Sasuke patted Sakura on the head; "we can decide what to do from there."

Sakura's face lit up instantly, "Really Sasuke?" She gave him a big hug. Sasuke would've pushed her away, but he was in a good mood today and he needed to ask her a favour. So he just shrugged and they walked out of the forest, hand in hand.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Sakura.

"Well, I hear there was this really beautiful restaurant that just opened up," Sakura suggested, "I wonder if we could…"

"Yeah, I heard about that too," Sasuke readjusted his gaze, "it's for dates. We're on a friendly breakfast here."

"How about the Ramen place," Sasuke gestured, "we could eat there."

"Excuse me Sasuke?" They heard a voice from behind them, "may I borrow Sakura for just a second?" It was Ino, her hair draping down her shoulders instead of her usual ponytail.

"Ino?" Sakura turned around, and was immediately enraged by how her rival looked, "whadda ya want?"

"Sasuke kun, do you mind if i borrow Sakura for a while?" Ino said innocently.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Sasuke smiled, while Ino turned her back with Sakura following her, he activated his Sharingan.

Sakura came back a little later, "Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke kun, i had something to do and...well i can't come..."

"Get outta there Ino." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura gave him a surprised look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, get outta there Ino." Sasuke repeated.

"How did u know it was me?" Ino pouted, Sasuke just smiled, "I saw you with my eyes." Sakura/Ino stared into his eyes, "Now get out of her body before I make you."

"Sakura, don't think you've won just because of this." Ino raged, then, the formed her hand seal, "Mind Release Jutsu!"

"Ino pig." Sakura retorted, coming back into conciousness.

"Yo Sakura," Another voice interrupted as they walked into the Ramen bar "hey Sasuke, out for ramen?"

"Naruto…" Sakura said between clenched teeth, "This is not a good time, Sasuke and I are…" she raised her eyebrows real high and inner Sakura was screaming too.

"You and Sasuke are……what?" Naruto scratched his head, clearly not understanding the situation.

"I asked Sakura to have breakfast with me." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Like…a-a date?" Naruto shuddered as he watched his beloved Sakura squirm with pleasure.

"No." Sasuke stared at him coolly, "Like I need to talk to her about something important……alone." Sakura turned bright pink, and she clutched Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke turned around, "Please excuse us Naruto." With that they turned around, ordered their ramen, and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Sakura, I know what you're thinking." Sasuke said, looking Sakura straight into the eye, "and I want to tell you…" he paused, "that this has nothing to do with our relationship, you're my precious comrade, but nothing more." Sakura looked down with a whimper, then looked up with the 'I'm okay being your comrade as long as you don't like Ino' look.

Capturing that, Sasuke quickly moved on, "No, I don't like Ino either; I want to talk to you about an important mission that Hokage-sama has assigned me. "I am to look for Orochimaru, not defeat him, just look for him and spy on him to see what he wants to do next." He sighed, eating a bite of his Ramen, "I am to take 4 other Chunnins and 1 Jounin with me, my choice, and I know that we won't be back to the village for at least 2 months. I know you're not a Chunnin, Sakura; I'm going to take Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kakashi-sensei." He bent down to take another mouthful. "In the mean time, I need you to look after someone for me."

Sakura was eating her ramen and listening intently, but now she gave Sasuke a curious look. "Who?" She asked.

"It's not safe here," Sasuke whispered, "I'll take you to her, she's a ninja, I've been teaching her for 1 and half years, she's above your level, but a very nice girl. ('Not to mention dangerous,' he thought as he recalled this morning's situation.) I have to do some shopping though, for my journey, and I think it would be nice for you to come with me, I'm not that good at this kind of stuff."

"Alright." Sakura sighed, and they finished up the rest of their ramen, with Naruto's eyes digging into their backs.

Rai woke up with a yawn; 'training' immediately came to her mind. She wanted to practice the new skill the Sasuke had taught her just the other day, the Sharingan Triple Windmill attack. She didn't have the Sharingan eye, but have learned to fight it well, making the eye useless.

Jumping up to a tree with a small grunt, she ripped the threads from her fingers, looped them around on the tree branch, and hurled herself into the air. The threads made thick marks on the branches, but she kept going, landing on other branches and running at incredible speed, throwing the threads around and around a tree trunk where the imaginary enemy was.

Using her teeth, she grabbed 3 shurikens and pinned the threads to the branch where she stood. Rai calculated her remaining chakra quickly, and performed the katas, Serpent, Dragon, Hare, and Tiger.

'Fire Style!' thought Rai, 'Dragon Flame Jutsu!' Inhaling deeply, Rai opened her mouth; and fire raged out, burning the trunk where the enemy was bound by the threads till there was nothing left.

Rai sat down on the branch with a satisfied sigh, and began retrieving her thread; she was just about to go back down when she heard the leaves, cracking beneath someone's foot.

Jumping down to a lower branch and keeping hidden, Rai shouted, "When does a ninja strike?"

The answer came, "A ninja strikes when the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night."

Rai shouted back, "Do not strike, I am a friend."

Leaping down from the tree, she saw Sasuke and smiled, but when she walked towards him, she saw someone else. 'Sasuke wouldn't bring anyone else here, he said so.' She thought, 'This is an impostor.' She gritted her teeth and charged at them, ripping the silver thread from her fingers and looping them around Sasuke and Sakura. Pinning the threads on the ground as she had practiced, she prepared for her Dragon Flame Jutsu.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, "Rai what are you doing!"

"You're not Sasuke!" Rai yelled back, "Sasuke said he'll never bring anyone here."

"This is a special occasion!" Sasuke explained, "Look!" And Rai did see, she saw his eyes, they were red now. The Sharingan.

Loosening her grip, she untied both of them. "So who's she?" Rai gestured towards Sakura.

"This is Sakura," Sasuke explained, "I see you've learned the Sharingan Triple Windmill quite nicely."

"I have to increase my speed and the amount of chakra I want to use when using the Dragon Flame Jutsu." Rai smiled, "and I have to work on recognizing the seals and Jutsus faster, come on let's go, you can explain it all at the shack."

"So you see, I'll be away for at least 2 months, and well, I want Sakura to take care of you." Sasuke patted Sakura on the shoulder.

Rai just shrugged, "I'm 12 years old, I can handle myself. I'll catch fish from the river and cook it over a fire."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you could cook."

Rai blushed with embarrassment, "I'll survive," she said angrily.

"Well I guess that's that," Sasuke stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up and clutching Sasuke's arm tightly in her hand. She was shivering, her voice barely a whisper, "You will come back, right? You won't just keep looking for 'him' after you've completed your mission, right?" Sasuke's eyes widened, he had been thinking to look for Itachi on the way. Sasuke pulled him arm out of her grip, and did not answer.

"I want an answer too." Rai stepped up, "Itachi, revenge, is it just that important to you?"

"Like you're the one to talk." Sasuke turned around, "You're still looking for revenge right?"

"Not on my own brother." Rai scoffed, "Not my own family, I know that your family was killed by your brother, but me and my brother were chased out by my mother, father was killed, and mother wanted to kill us too, did I take revenge on my mother? I could find her easily if I want to, and right now, I could kill her in an instant, but she was my family, and family at least, deserves forgiveness." She chuckled, "besides, you couldn't kill him anyway, you're not strong enough."

"What do you know?" Sasuke fumed, "Itachi, the ruthless killer, the Uchiha Clan was nothing but a measuring stick." He sighed, knowing he had to make a promise if he wanted to step outside the village, "But rest assured, I will come back."

"You're just like him Sasuke." Rai stared at him coldly with her icy grey eyes, "You're just like him."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke shouted, "I'm not a cold blooded killer!"

"If you kill your own family," Rai whispered, "how could you not be? Shinobi are tools for killing, but against your own family…I would rather die, even for my friends, if I had any."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stammered once more, "she's right."

"I will find my brother." Sasuke said, determined, "I'm going to talk with him, if he will talk with me, if not…I will…come back, and determine what my next actions will be." He turned around to walk away.

Rai narrowed her eyes playfully, "Aren't you going to say good-bye?"

"Good-bye." Sasuke said, and turned around once more.

"That was for me." Rai said, "I think the pink-haired lady deserves a good-bye, for taking care of me." She slid her hands into the position of a Jutsu she recently learned. Sasuke, who had not been expecting this, felt a strong wind push against him, causing him to lose his balance…he stumbled forward…and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura blushed as she remembered when she was still a Gennin, dreaming of Sasuke saying, 'You have such a noble brow, so charming, I could kiss it.'

Sasuke sighed, knowing this is Rai's Paralysis Jutsu, not wanting to hurt Sakura's feelings, he didn't comment.

"Good-bye Sakura," he patted her on the shoulder, "take good care of yourself, and Rai." Then he left, disappearing into the forest.

"Goodbye……Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Are you coming?" Rai yelled from a tree branch.

"W-where?" Sakura spun around, finally finding Rai.

"You've got to at least see him off," Rai raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Sakura jumped up and landed beside Rai, looking her dead in the eye, "I wish."

"Well come on." Rai said and sprinted off. "You're the medicine ninja right? They'll need your help." Sighing pathetically, Sakura ran after her.

They caught up with him after his meeting with the 5th Hokage. As they got closer, they could hear what she was saying, "………Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, be careful while looking for him, and remember, you are only to look onto him, then come back to the village, you need to look onto him for 2 months, gather the information…and Sasuke, don't stay with him again."

"Who's that white haired man?" Rai whispered to Sakura, "He looks familiar."

"He's Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered back, "He's a really powerful ninja, he taught me, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Oh." Rai replied, "Does he use lightning?"

"What lightning?" Sakura questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Some kind of attack, very powerful," Rai explained, "There's lightning in his hand."

"Oh you mean the Chidori." Sakura blinked, "He taught Sasuke that move too."

"Really……" Rai whispered, she took out a spare piece of paper she always took with her, bit her finger, and wrote a note in blood, tying the note to a kunai, the threw it at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Sending him a note," Rai whispered.

Sasuke felt the kunai coming, and caught it with his hand. "Sasuke-kun," Rock Lee turned around, "What is that?"

"Don't know." Sasuke said, taking a glance at the note.

_You didn't tell me your sensei had the lightning, or should I say, Chidori, tell me why, I'm going with you on your mission, and that Kakashi, he looks familiar._

Sasuke sighed and quickly wrote back, tying it back to the kunai, he threw it into he forest. "Sakura." He said to Lee, "Wrote me a note." Lee just nodded and turned away; Neji eyed him suspiciously, and turned away with Lee.

Rai caught the note in an instant, and began reading it.

_No. You. Are. Not. Coming. I'm not positive, but there's little chance that Kakashi-sensei will have anything to do with your brother, he isn't the one you're looking for, I'll tell you when I get back._

Rai crumpled the note in her fist, and left. Sakura followed behind. 'Fine.' thought Rai, 'I'll wait 2 months, by then you better have an explanation for me Sasuke-sensei.'

* * *

Author's note: if i get more than 5 reviews i'll update the bonus chapt, but if not, i won't, i'll wait 2 weeks, this is Hotori, bye! 


	4. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter:

Warning: this chapter is in the form of a Diary, first by Rai, then by Sasuke

* * *

Part 1

It's been 2 weeks since he left, but seems like long, long years to me. Sakura have been visiting frequently, and we've become good friends, but I know that deep in my heart, she could never replace him. Looking back, on all of our trainings, from the day he rescued me, and that one memory, a special memory.

"_Sasuke-sama!' I would always cry with joy when he comes to visit me, he would smile, and then we would begin our training. Then one day, on my 11 birthday, he brought me a present._

"_Here," he said smiling, he took a pink ribbon and tied it to my bangs on the right side of my head, "this way your hair won't get in your way again." _

_I smiled, and I hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" I knew that he rarely let anyone hug him, and thus I felt very happy._

I watched him a lot, when he wanders around the village, gets in training with some friends, and I also watched Sakura going after him. I noticed that he didn't smile a lot, which seemed strange to me because he's always laughing and smiling around me. He was especially cold to Sakura, I feel sorry for her.

I've noticed something strange as the days started getting colder. My eyes, they're turning whiter. I wonder if it has anything to do with my new techniques. I'm using ice more and more often, and it consumes the least of my chakra. I've learned many new ice Jutsus, of which my favorite would have to be the Demonic Ice Trap no Jutsu. Nonetheless my eyes are becoming whiter, like the Hyuuga clan's eyes. But I know for sure that I'm not a Hyuuga, in fact, what is my last name? Father killed mother because of the Kekkei Genkei, and I was too young when I ran away from home. What clan do I belong to? It can't be the Hyuuga Clan because they would've died out, after all, I'm the only one left of my clan, what ever it might be.

Another week passed by, and I think I've discovered my Kekkei Genkei, it was the same as……Haku's, when he died. I was happy to discover that I could travel at the speed of light, now that I have my Kekkei Genkei activated, I'll be able to trap my opponents like a helpless mouse, this will help me in my revenge, I'm sure I'll win, I'll avenge Haku at last.

Time passes, and I wait eagerly for Sasuke-sama's return, I wanted to know about that man, Kakashi, who had the lightning, Chidori. I'm beginning to dream of that day more and more, and I have gotten used to it, even finding it an advantage. Each time I think of the memory, I would see how Haku fought, the way he used his Jutsus, making Haku almost like a teacher to me, what a funny thought, but thank you, Haku, I will avenge you, even if it costs me my life.

I asked Sakura if I was able to beat a Jounin, she wasn't sure, but ,maybe that's because I haven't told her about my Kekkei Genkei, I wanted to surprise her, but another part of me wanted to keep it secret for another reason., maybe because I don't want her finding out and warning Sasuke, or even, his sensei. I find myself more and surer that his sensei killed Haku each time I think about it, is it like some sort of sixth sense? I really don't think it's imagination at work, so…then? What?

I'm very happy that Sakura taught me how to cook, made me feel safer somehow, feeling older, able to take care of myself. I'm planning on leaving the leaf village after I have my revenge, if they want me to leave. I'm pretty sure they would, I having killed one of their ninjas. Maybe they'll chase me for the rest of their lives too; I'm thinking too much on the subject, I'm going to stop. In return…I'll make Sasuke fall in love with her! But Sasuke says that love can't be forced. (I'll never forget that lecture.) I'll just have to help him realize that he likes Sakura-chan then.

I wonder what I'll do after I get revenge…Maybe I should ask Sasuke-sama for advice, nah, he'll probably say I should give up revenge once and for all, I want to listen to him, be the obedient girl he always taught, but I can't, something inside me refused to listen, maybe…even to my own heart.

Sasuke…Come back soon, I need your help.

* * *

Part 2

My teammates have noticed my strange behavior, it was only Neji at first, and I had been able to hide my worries. What would I say to her when I got back? How would I convince her? What if it is Kakashi sensei? I haven't been paying much attention lately, and I really lacked the leadership which Hokage-sama has granted me. Later on, Kakashi-sensei noticed. He talked to me about it, asking what was wrong. I'm just so worried about her, but of course, I couldn't tell him that, he might be the one she's gonna kill after all. I think I should concentrate on the mission.

Naruto has been REALLY annoying lately. Why can't he just shut up! He's always bothering me, breaking me out of my thoughts, what I thought about concentrating on the mission 2 days ago, didn't work.

Everyone's worried about me, I can't believe I'm the one doing this to them, I have to stop, I have to remember, I'm an avenger, I have to do what an avenger does, and avengers don't worry about 12 year old blonde girls. But bringing on the topic of an avenger, Rai's one too, and well…she's always so carefree and smiling, taking life as it is, so what is an avenger? Who am I?

We found Orochimaru, he's where I thought he would be, I still find it hard not to worry about Rai, come on Sasuke, are you that much of a worry wart? I'm letting everyone down, almost leading them into trouble if Shikamaru hasn't pointed it out. Pull it together!

2 weeks have passed, by thinking about Itachi; I actually found it easier to ignore the worry over Rai. Who'd ever thought Itachi would become a help in my life, I feel revived, like the old Sasuke, with out worries, watch out Orochimaru, Sasuke's coming after you, the real Sasuke.

I haven't found him, I tried my best, but I can't find Itachi. I'll keep my promise, of course I'll return. Itachi, all I want to know is…why? Even if mother and father was just a measuring stick, they're mother and father. Why? I'm asking myself way too many questions, too much emotional strain, going to stop.

Naruto came back with what he had heard from Orochimaru, out mission is complete. But I'm still worried, are we sure that Orochimaru didn't know what we were up to? I can't let my guard down, not yet, not until we're safely away from Orochimaru, that demon. Lee asked me today what was bothering me all the time. I thought Neji noticed it first, but he had known from the time Rai passed me that note. I was very surprised at Lee's understanding abilities, I didn't tell him about Rai though, I promised I wouldn't, though with Sakura, it was more of a emergency situation, I'm happy to be going home. I noticed how much I missed Rai, and not only Rai, I'm worried about Sakura too, was this some sort of sign? I don't care.

I'm coming home.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, do you guys know how mean you are! I got so little reviews! but i decided to update this anyways,i even got my editor to review to this so that you guys can read it, do you know how sad that is? you guys are so mean! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!


	5. Hanabi and Kazuma

Chapter 4 Hanabi and Kazuma

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if i did i would be rich

I promise not to give up on this story and continue writing it.

* * *

The 6 ninjas stepped inside Konohagakure, now frost with snow. "Alright, listen up." Kakashi said, "I'm going to report to Hokage-sama, the rest of you get some rest, and get ready for your next mission.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied, distracted. Once everyone was out of sight, he turned towards the snowy forest. He didn't go very far when he saw Rai, who grew a lot in 2 months. "Hey!" he shouted, "Get down here." When Rai turned around, he was surprised to see that her eyes had gone completely white; he hoped that she's still normal.

"You came back." Rai said, jumping down with a smile, and walked over, "how very trustworthy of you."

"Yeah, I did," Sasuke replied, "I promised I would."

"Sakura-chan's not here right now, so I think I want to hear about your sensei." Rai said, "Come on!" They walked over to the fire beside the shack where Rai lived, and started talking.

"I've been with Kakashi sensei on every mission he went on since I became a Gennin, judging by the years that passed, I was with him when your brother died, and I didn't see Kakashi-sensei kill anyone that fitted your description." Sasuke explained slowly, "it's impossible."

"I guess I have to look deeper into Konoha then." Rai whispered, "hey, I'm kind of tired of living in the woods and stealing people's techniques, can I become a Gennin?"

"I'll talk to Hokage-sama about it." Sasuke said, taking careful consideration

"Talk to Hokage-sama about what?" Sakura came smiling, "I see that you kept your promise Sasuke."

"Why is everyone that surprised?" Sasuke sighed, "Am I that hard to trust?"

"Forget it, so what were you going to talk to Hokage-sama about?" Sakura repeated.

"Rai wants to become a Gennin," Sasuke looked up at Sakura, "I'll tell her how I found her and see if she approves."

Sakura shrugged, "Rai's improved a lot in these 2 months, if you ask me, (which I notice you're not.)I think she should be Chuunin instead."

"No." Rai said firmly, "I want to start at Gennin level, just in case I've missed something."

The next day

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke reported to the Hokage's office, "I want to tell you about something." Sasuke eyed the surrounding guards. Noticing that, Tsunade waved her hand, and the other Shinobis in the office went away.

"Years ago, I found a kid, wandering in the streets." Sasuke explained, "She had great talent, and determination, so I've been teaching her, the ways of a Shinobi, and she's learned quite well, I was wondering if you could make her a Gennin."

"Sasuke." Tsunade sighed, "you know we don't teach other people how to be a Shinobi just because they look like they have the talent, they could be dangerous."

'No duh.' Sasuke thought, "I know that, but if there's a spare spot, could you try her out?"

"Alright." Tsunade thought for a while, then nodded, "There's a spare spot in Team six, Hatake Kakashi's team, along with Kazuma Inuzuka, and Hanabi Hyuuga, due to Kakashi's absence, they will start today, you can bring her to the training field and then Kakashi will take care of them."

"Thank you Hokage sama."

Sasuke sped through the bare forest and landed before Rai, who was perfecting her Hakkeshou Kaiten, with Sakura throwing kunai knives and shuriken at her.

"Listen up," Sasuke dropped down on the ground, and side stepped to dodge one of the shurikens that was flying at him, "Your Gennin practices start today, you are going to be late, so pack up you weapons and let's move."

"Kay." Rai said, and quickly went to collect her things.

"What does Rai have to do with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She thinks he killed her brother." Sasuke replied, "I was with him on all his missions for the last 4 years, and I never saw him kill someone that fit her description."

"So whose team is she on?" Sakura asked.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, Kazuma Inuzuka."

"They're the relatives of Kiba and Neji, quite a smart little bunch," Sakura smiled, "how old are they?"

"11, both of them." Sasuke said, "1 year younger than Rai."

"I'm ready." Rai said, "Let's go."

Rai followed Sasuke through the village, and finally arrived at the field. Waving good bye to the Uchiha, she walked over to her new team mates. There was a boy with smooth black hair down to his neck and blue eyes. He wore a white netted shirt and a loose black jacket with black shorts and black sandals. On his neck he wore a necklace, with some sort of symbol on it. He had a little black puppy at his heels, and they seem to be talking. Sitting beside him, was a raven haired girl with white eyes similar to her own, she knew that this was a Hyuuga, with the blood line limit Byakugan. She wore a red tank top with black pants, bandages at her waist and arms.

"Hi." Rai said to the raven haired girl. "I'm Rai."

"I'm Hanabi of the Hyuuga clan" The Raven haired girl replied warmly, "and this is Kazuma of the Inuzuka clan."

"Hey." Rai waved to the black haired boy, "I'm Rai."

"Hey," The boy waved back with a slight smile, "this is Akira, my friend." He petted Akira on the head, and then went back to their conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei's still not here." Hanabi complained, "he's supposed to be an elite, right?"

"He'll be here." Rai chuckled, "3 hours from now, and say that the cat stole his wallet or something."

"Since he's not going to show for a while, do you want to practice?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure." Rai replied, then gestured to Kazuma, "you coming?" Kazuma just nodded, still talking to Akira.

Standing in the middle of the field, Rai stood a little distance away, "Since I'm the oldest, we can do a 2 on 1, you two verse me. No killing, harsh blood spilling, or trying to cut off someone's arm." Hanabi and Kazuma both laughed.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, go!" Rai shouted. Hanabi, Akira and Kazuma advanced towards her; Rai glanced at Hanabi quickly and jumped into the air before Kazuma's shurikens could reach her. Hanabi moved to her gentle fist stance and activated her Byakugan with a single hand seal.

Moving quickly, Rai dodged through a series of Gentle Fists, Kazuma use Man Beast Bunshin no Jutsu, he and Akira throwing shuriken at the same time. Hanabi quickly moved out of the way, 'Crap.' Rai thought, 'I thought I wouldn't have to use this so soon' But she did, forming the ice with her chakra, she pushed the ice wall against the shuriken. Hanabi placed her hand on one side of the ice wall as it tried to move forward, and shattered it. 'Fine, be that way.' Rai thought, and formed the Hakkeshou Kaiten, blocking all the shurikens thrown at her. Spinning around, she sent the shuriken flying.

Kazuma performed the seals quickly, "Fire style! Blaze of Glory!"

Rai took a quick glance at the katas, and performed her own seals "Demonic Ice Trap!" ice appeared under Kazuma's foot, and he slipped, blowing the fire into the sky in stead of at Rai. Ice spikes followed immediately, surrounding Kazuma and Akira.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Hanabi exclaimed, "That's a Hyuuga move!"

"Sorry, I kind of copied it." Rai scratched her head apologetically.

"Sorry? You shouldn't even be able to use that move! You've got no Byakugan." Hanabi eyed her, "Are you a Hyuuga clan member?"

"On the contrary, Hakkeshou Kaiten is to protect the blind spot in the Byakugan." Rai explained, "and no, I'm not a Hyuuga clan member, though my eyes look very much like the Byakugan."

"Sure does." Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…" Kazuma shouted from inside the ice trap, the spikes still advancing on him and Akira, who transformed back to the dog form to avoid the spikes "You can let me out now, the spikes are killing me, and you said no killing."

"Sorry." Rai said, letting go of her chakra as the ice melted.

"Well, well," Kakashi walked into the field, "They told me I was going to get another student, but they didn't tell me she was going to start a fight as soon as she gets here."

"We were just practicing." Rai explained to Kakashi, "We were bored because you were supposed to get here 3 hours later."

"Ha-ha, well anyways, you guys can all sit down over there." Kakashi gestured to the log they were sitting on before the practice, "We'll start now." Rai sat down obediently beside Hanabi, with Kazuma on the other side.

"Very nice, now we'll start by introducing yourselves, you know, hobbies, dreams, anything." Kakashi smiled, "you in black, you first."

"My name is Kazuma Inuzuka, I like playing and training with Akira, and my dream is to become Hokage."

"Very nice, next." Kakashi smiled.

"My name is Rai, anything else about me is none of you business." Rai muttered.

"Okay, next." Kakashi shrugged and pointed to Hanabi.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, I like enjoying nature and practicing my Jutsus, my dream is to be the best Hyuuga ever."

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, as Rai said; my dreams are none of your business, but my hobbies are-"

"Reading that nasty book of yours." Rai finished for him.

"Yes that." Kakashi's eye arched to show that he was smiling. "Well, wait for me here tomorrow at 7 o clock, eat no breakfast or you will throw up." 'I gotta come up with something better,' Kakashi thought, 'it's annoying saying that time after time again, not to mention it doesn't sound a bit convincing.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Please take the story into your kind consideration, and review, I like reviews, as I said, reviews are good, I need to know if u like my story, it doesn't take too long, just a few words, come on, you can write a few words can't you?


	6. Battle to the Death

Chapter 5 Battle to the Death

Disclaimer: don't own naruto, if i did Sasuke would be the main character and naruto wouldn't exist

* * *

Rai had spent all of the previous night practicing her Jutsus, she didn't like Kakashi much, 'he's always reading that sickening book of his.' Rai thought, 'he doesn't even take us seriously.' It was 6:30, and Rai was going to make sure her sensei isn't late.

"Hi Sasuke." Rai waved as Sasuke approached the little house she lived in.

"How's it going?" He waved back, "survival training?"

"I'll survive;" she muttered happily, "Your sensei might not though."

"Rai, how many times do I have to tell you, I never saw him killing anyone like you described!" Sasuke exclaimed hopelessly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know Uchiha Sasuke didn't make mistakes." Rai said teasingly, "and in fact he is the primary suspect."

"So you'll kill my sensei." Sasuke stared at her.

"Not so long ago you were going to kill Itachi." Rai argued back. Knowing it's a battle he can't win, Sasuke backed down, still thinking that it can't be Kakashi.

"Well, I'm off to make sure that our sensei isn't late. And don't worry, I'll make sure before I make any moves." Rai smiled, and sped away, leaving Sasuke walking slowly to receive his next mission.

Rai found Kakashi by 6:50, and stalked him quietly through the streets of Konohagakure, finally Kakashi decided to sit down somewhere he wouldn't be seen and read his book.

'I'll wait 9 more minutes.' Rai thought, 'that way there's no way he could deny that he was going to read for another 3 hours.'

So at 6:59 Rai came out from her hiding place and walked in front of Kakashi, who was giggling disturbingly over his book.

"Sensei," Rai smirked, "Even an elite ninja like yourself is going to be late if you don't get going now."

"Why do you have to catch me reading and being late!" Kakashi sighed, clutching his white hair. "I don't like it!"

"Why do we have to wait an extra three hours just because you decide not to show up?" Rai argued back.

"You're gonna be late too." Kakashi picked out.

"No I won't." Rai said proudly, "I'll race you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "Alright, go!" he disappeared.

Rai stood there, "I wasn't ready, but okay you're gonna lose anyway." She performed some hand seals, and a giant ice mirror appeared in front of her. At the same time, a mirror appeared at the training field, with Kazuma and Hanabi giving it curious glances. Rai stepped into the mirror, and her image shown on the other one, flying at the speed of light; she stepped out of the mirror in the middle of the training field and waited for Kakashi's arrival. About 3 hours later Kakashi arrived, "Hi!" he said, with a love heart at the end.

Rai sighed pathetically and whispered to Hanabi, "I really, really hate him."

"As do we all." Hanabi whispered back.

"Alright, listen up." Kakashi said, "I've set the clock to go off at noon, I have here two bells, take them from me by noon or you'll have no lunch, instead, you'll be tied up to that log so I can eat your lunch in front of you. Any questions?"

"Can we pull off you headband to see your other eye?" Rai asked.

"Why would you want to see it?" Kakashi asked back.

"To see why you hide it." Rai said, "Is it not used to sun light or something?"

"You can see it if you can take my headband off." Kakashi finally said.

"Can we start?" Kazuma asked, Rai and Hanabi started chuckling.

"On my signal, 3, 2, 1." Kakashi eyed them all, "go!"

Hanabi landed on a branch not far from the field, and Kazuma on the other side. 'He's a Jounin, and he's somehow expecting us to take the bell from him, that's impossible, pitching one Gennin against one Jounin, unless…Jumping down beside Hanabi, Rai took her by the hand and jumped somewhere else. "What are you doing?" Hanabi whispered.

"You can't take him." Rai explained, "We have to use teamwork." Hanabi understood. "We'll wait for Kazuma to strike and then help him, you guys can have the bells, I'm not interested in those."

"What about lunch?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm getting there, I will only let you guys have the bells if you help me take off that headband of his."

"Deal."

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field, giggling hysterically over his book and waited for someone to make the first move. Running out of patience, Kazuma and Akira sped out of the trees, 'Man Beast Bunshin no Jutsu! ' he thought, and charged at Kakashi, who leaped lazily out of the way, "Demonic Ice Trap!" Rai shouted, coming out of her hiding place, ice rose out of the ground and to trap Kakashi's legs, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a log replaced him.

"I'll find him." Rai said to Kazuma, who nodded, and spread out her chakra along the ground, the accident that had happened 2 months ago, Rai turned it into an attack move, and it was winter right now, perfect chance. Rai's chakra entered the frost on the ground, using it to track any sense of emotion and movement.

Kakashi kept very still on the ground, not wanting to be found, 'crap, he thought, I want to turn the page to read more.' He quickly turned the page. Rai grinned. "I thought that stupid book was you weakness." Kakashi looked up, Kazuma, Rai, and Hanabi was staring at him from the top of the trees. Jumping down, Hanabi got into her Gentle Fist stance, Kazuma into his Down on All Fours Technique.

"Attack pattern 'Heaven and Earth'!" Rai shouted. Hanabi jumped up, flipped around to kick Kakashi's head. As he blocked her kick with his hand, Kazuma and Akira charged below, creating a whirlwind to trip him. Kakashi jumped up, Hanabi flipped around, and held his shoulder pressure point gently with her finger, sending chakra through to Kakashi's arm.

'Oh crap.' Kakashi thought, 'can't move my arm now.'

'Ice Flower Prison.' Rai thought, performing the seals, Rabbit, Rat, Ox, and Ram. The flower bloomed, trapping all four of them inside. Rai then summoned the chakra to her feet, with Hanabi holding Kakashi's left shoulder point, Kazuma holding the right, and Akira biting into his ankle, she charged at him, and grabbed his headband, and pulled it up. 'No fair.' Kakashi thought.

Hanabi took the bells with her free hand, and Rai looked into his other eye. "No, way."

She saw the Sharingan, the strange eye she saw when she found her brother dying. "You killed him."

"Killed who?" Kakashi, Hanabi, and Kazuma asked in unison.

"Haku…my brother." Rai whispered, suddenly, her eyes hardened, "Hanabi, Kazuma, go away, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's right you guys." Kakashi said, remembering the past, how he had tried to kill Zabuza when Haku blocked the Chidori attack. "Back away."

Rai let down the flower prison, Hanabi and Kazuma backed away. Jumping up to the tree, Rai grinned, "I'm going to kill you, and avenge my brother." Then she disappeared into the forest, in the darkness of the trees, Rai ripped the silvery threads, tying them around the branch, and launched herself from the tree. Over and over again, she moved the threads, creating an invisible web around Kakashi, then landed in front of him. "How sad that you can't use any Jutsu with your hand stuck in that awkward position." Rai looked at his arm, which was at shoulder height, and a bit behind when Hanabi pressed his shoulder point and sent chakra into it. "Too bad for you I'm not a fair player, not when it comes to Haku. Maybe you want to send your own chakra through with your other hand, but I won't let that happen."

Pulling her hands apart she tightened the threads, and bound Kakashi to a tree. Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" she blew the white hot fire from her mouth, Kakashi narrowed his eyes, suddenly, the strings broke, and he jumped out of the way, with his arms dropping at his side. The fire burnt through a bunch of trees, Rai staring at him in disbelief.

"Thanks for the thread; I was thinking of using something to channel my chakra through and freeing my arm." Kakashi said, arching his eyes into what was a smile.

"Try this!" Rai shouted, raising the snow from the trees "Water style, One Thousand Stinging Needles of Death!" the snow melted into water, and formed sharp needles. 'Right back at you.' Kakashi thought. "No, no, I perform my Jutsus with only one hand!" Rai smirked. "Try copying this!"

"Suiton Daibakufu Jutsu!" Kakashi whispered, gathering the water that was melted during the Dragon Flame attack. The water smashed at Rai, sweeping the needles out of the way. Rai used an automatic ice shield, but under the impressive water attack, the ice shield broke, and Rai was swept backward, hitting her back on a tree.

"Damn it." Rai whispered, standing up, she wiped the blood at the corner of her mouth. She met eyes with Kakashi, who was eyeing her coldly.

"I want to explain." Kakashi said slowly, "If you'll give me the chance."

"I've heard enough." Rai brushed away her wet blonde hair. "Game over." She walked towards Kakashi until she was only a few meters away, and concentrated the rest of her chakra. "Ninja art! Demonic Ice Mirror Crystals!"

"That's the Kekkei Genkei!" Kakashi gasped.

"I won't waste time explaining then." Rai stepped into the mirror; her reflection appeared on all the others. Taking out the shurikens, she attacked.

Thousands of shurikens flew around at the speed of light, Kakashi's eye barely keeping up. The first shuriken hit the mark on his leg, slowing down his movement, gradually, more shurikens found their mark.

"One last round." Rai said, stopping to examine her beat opponent, "This is for Haku."

Rai took out a kunai, and prepared for the final part of her revenge, when suddenly, a figure slid in front of Kakashi. It was Uchiha Sasuke, with Hanabi and Kazuma at the edge of the clearing in the forest, staring at her with fear in their eyes.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke exclaimed, "I told you he didn't kill him!"

"Yes I did." Kakashi said, "You were unconscious at that time, when we went through the battle with Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, at the bridge."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Your brother's Haku?"

"I never told you, because mentioning his name would always bring back the memory." Rai explained, "Please, get out of the way so I can avenge my brother."

"No." Sasuke stared at her with the blood red Sharingan, "Let him out of here."

"I'm this close to fulfilling the duty I lived for!" Rai cried, "and you're telling me to give it up!"

"You won't then?"

"I can't."

"Then I'm sorry." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You'll have to kill us both." He grabbed his right hand with his left.

Lightning cackled, tears filled Rai's eyes, the memory came rushing back, but this time, she was there, facing the lightning…he knees gave away as she finally gave in, "Alright!" she gasped, stepping out of the mirror and falling on her knees, "I'll let him out!" the mirrors disappeared, and Rai glanced at Kakashi with tears and hatred in her eyes, "I will kill you someday."

Letting go of the Chidori, Sasuke grabbed Rai by her wrist and pulled her up, "Come on." Kakashi shook his head and walked away, taking Hanabi and Kazuma with him, the little black dog yapping at his heels.

"You're not going to yell at me?" Rai whispered.

"Let's go to your shack in the forest." He replied, grabbing her wrist with his hand, which she discovered, was ice cold.

"So what are you going to do?" Rai asked, glancing into the distance, over the snow, over everything, seemingly life itself. Sasuke had asked Sakura not to come so they could talk, but what about, she didn't want to think about.

"Could you give it up?" Sasuke asked.

"If Itachi showed up right in front of you, and tried to kill you, would you just stand there and be killed instead of killing him?" Rai replied, though she wanted to forget, forget everything, and just live, maybe it would've been better, if she never existed, and then perhaps, no one would be in this fix right now.

"He's my sensei, I learned everything from him, and I taught you everything he taught me." Sasuke explained desperately.

"Didn't you want Itachi to teach you when you were little?" Rai argued back, though her mind wasn't even on the conversation, but somewhere else, like in a maze, wondering which route to take, which way to go.

"Please, how can I let someone I taught kill my sensei?" Sasuke asked, more to himself than Rai.

"I can't give it up." Rai said, taking the left path in the imaginary maze.

"Could you kill me instead?" It was the last idea he had.

"I wouldn't do that." Rai sighed, "Even if I did it wouldn't satisfy me."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at the snowy forest, the sun was bright, and the sky clear, such a beautiful day, yet his mind was clouded beyond imagination, despair grasped at him, and he was desperate for some advice, if there was anyone there to give any. Sighing, he turned to Rai, "Well then." He said, "I'll have you know this, as long as I'm alive, I won't let you harm my sensei."

Rai glanced his way, having made her decision. "Try and stop me."

* * *

Author's notes

Sorry for the late update! My editor had her finals coming up and didn't edit a single sentence, plus i never knew this, so here you go, try not to critisize me for spelling mistakes if i had any and don't forget to review. NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!

PS: i finished writing chapter 11, i'll update chapters 6 to 10 as i finish editing them.

PSPS: this is a little stupid story about me as i bike to my friends house

'which way should i go?' i thought, 'the sidewalk is the long way...but if i go through the fields it'll be hard to ride in the grass...hmmmm'

Solution

I biked both ways twice, to lose more calories so i don't get fat.

i'm not fat

Hotori


	7. Interrupted

Chapter 6 Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i wish i owned Sasuke

* * *

"I have no choice then." Sasuke stood up, and activated his Sharingan. 'I never knew there would be such a day when I first met her.' he thought bitterly with a smile, 'I thought everything was going to be alright, and I'll train her to be the best ninja ever, then have the village acknowledge her...thinking back, what a stupid idea.'

"I see." Rai whispered, "If this is how it must be." She stood up as well, 'Never thought you, who sought revenge as I did, would be the one to stop me.' She laughed at the thought, 'Just shows that life holds many surprises.'

Sasuke readied himself, and waited for Rai to strike, he had taught her well, and she knew every aspect of the Sharingan eye and how to fend herself against it, as well as use it against the enemy, he had thought maybe she would save this for Itachi, or maybe to surprise Kakashi sensei, but never himself.

Rai made the first move, she decided first, to try and avoid this fight. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, she used Genjutsu, the art of the illusion.

Sasuke prepared himself for the surprise attack, but then, a voice pushed into his mind.

"_Itachi!" the young Uchiha yelled out, "You were going to teach me how to throw Shuriken today!"_

"_Not today Sasuke." The older Uchiha would reply, "I haven't the time to take care of you today, besides, father's a good teacher."_

"_But your way of throwing them is the best!" Sasuke would always argue, "even a kid like me knows it…" he pouted. _

_Itachi motioned him over with a hand, and as the little Uchiha stepped forward, Itachi would poke him in the head._

"_Forgive me Sasuke." He said, then left, leaving Sasuke standing there, staring at his older brother in admiration._

'_The streets…so dark, what happened?' that's what the Uchiha thought as he hurried home, to find his parents, slumped over each other in the center of the kitchen, a dark figure looming over them._

"_Itachi!" he shouted, "Why would you do this!"_

"_They're weak, nothing but a measuring stick for me." His brother replied coldly. "Run, run away Sasuke, you're not worth killing, live in hatred, and loneliness, perhaps one day, you will find the strength to kill me."_

Sasuke sighed at the memory, it did not enrage him, as it did before, for he understood, Rai was letting him experience what she had experienced, the need for revenge.

Rai sighed as she figured out that her Genjutsu didn't work, and decided to fight, she didn't want to though, she hated to, 'but…'she decided, 'I will, for Haku.' Making some hand seals, she took out some shuriken, and headed for Sasuke.

She threw the shuriken, Sasuke swiped around and dodge them.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" she yelled, copying Rock Lee's move as she swung her leg across to kick Sasuke's side. He grabbed her foot, she sent icicles flying at him, making him let go.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he blew the flowers at her. She formed her own hand seals, performing the Demonic Ice Trap no Jutsu. He didn't slip, but the ice trapped his feet.

'I could…'Rai thought, 'I could use Mind-Transferring Jutsu…then I'll win, but- I can't…no…I won't kill him!' she held back the thoughts, and threw some shurikens at Sasuke.

'At least I can still move my arms.' Sasuke thought, he performed the seals for the Substitution Ninjutsu, the shuriken jabbed into him, the log appeared at his place, and he attacked Rai.

"Lion Randan!" he shouted, performing the seals, "I can attack from every possible angle like this."

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Rai spun her chakra into the protective shell, blocking the attacks and sending Sasuke backward.

'Perfect.' Sasuke thought. The real Sasuke was in the trees, doing the Jutsus, and on the ground, was a Shadow Clone.

"Groundhog technique." He whispered, 'I'm sorry to do this to you Rai.' A hand shot out of the ground, and shook her from the ball of chakra. Rai took a kunai in her hand, and stabbed it into Sasuke's hand. The shadow-clone disappeared.

"Come on, do you really think I didn't know it's a shadow clone?" Rai shouted.

"I've taught you too well." Sasuke sighed, dropping to the ground.

"You weren't my only teacher." Rai replied coldly.

"Well, well." A cold, creepy voice sounded through the forest, "Sasuke, I thought you could do better."

"That voice!" Sasuke exclaimed, then grabbed his right shoulder in pain. "Orochimaru…" he said through gritted teeth.

A man appeared out of a tree, he had a white face, and snake eyes. "Rai, is it? Come with me, and I can offer you the power you need to defeat Kakashi."

Rai stared at him coldly, "I've got enough power to kill Kakashi, and whatever you're doing to Sasuke, stop it."

"Then why don't we test your power, see if you can make me." Orochimaru laughed.

"You're not worth my time, this is winter, and where ever the snow covers is my territory. Get out." Rai said. Orochimaru's eyes widened suddenly, and there…Rai saw something, it was herself, killed. 'She's not afraid.' Orochimaru thought, 'heh…she's a special girl indeed.'

"I'm not going to die that way." Rai said coldly, "and since you've ignored my warning, I'll have to take you down."

"That's more like it." Orochimaru chuckled, the tongue slipping out of his mouth, and shot at Rai. 'Mirror Reflection Jutsu.' Rai thought. A giant mirror appeared in front of her Orochimaru in it, and the same tongue shooting out.

"Mess with yourself for a while." Rai said. "I don't want to postpone my fight for too long." '1000 stinging needles!' the snow around Orochimaru formed into needles, one of the needles jabbed into Orochimaru, while the rest went through the forest. "I wouldn't waste an attack on some substitution." Rai smirked as she saw the wood appearing in Orochimaru's place, and the growl that rang through the forest. Orochimaru stepped out of the woods, a single scratch on his hand.

The battle continued with a series of taijutsu attacks, Rai was fast, but Orochimaru always seemed to be one step ahead of her, 'I can't find any openings!' Rai thought desperately

"You really are who they say you are." He grinned evilly, "Summoning no Jutsu!"

A giant snake appeared, "What's this Orochimaru?" the snake hissed, "Summoning me for a mere girl, have you really become that weak?"

"A little test for her that's all." Orochimaru stood on the snake's head, "I want to test her abilities."

"Very well." The snake hissed and slithered towards Rai, "I hope you can cope."

"Well enough." Rai whispered.

The snake struck, and Rai leaped into the air, barely dodging the tongue that shot out of the snake's mouth. She backed up and landed on a branch. The snake hissed, and spat something at her. 'Ice Flower Prison!' Rai thought. The flower bloomed around the snake, trapping it inside a prison of ice. Rai quickly leapt out of the way of the poisonous spit, Orochimaru took the chance to throw some shuriken at her, Rai gasped as one pierced her arm, and landed on a branch. The snake stared at the ice flower in shock, then, swinging his massive tail around it, crushed the ice. Rai groaned as she knew she could not win this battle, but a moment later, Orochimaru had dismissed the snake.

"Very well," he smiled, sending down a shiver down Rai's spine, "it seems that you're not strong enough yet to take on my snake, but your performance is head and shoulders above the others I've seen, even Sasuke." He performed a hand seal, and Sasuke's gasps of pain turned into a sigh of relief. "I'll help you gain the powers you need." Another hand seal was performed, and Orochimaru's neck suddenly extended, heading straight for Rai.

Rai looked at the extending neck in surprise, and she raised her arm to protect herself, Orochimaru went swiftly around her arm and bit down.

Icicles formed a ring around Rai's neck, and it was the icicles that Orochimaru bit into. Orochimaru's neck retreated, his mouth dripping with blood. "Very defensive." He hissed, "I was only to grant you power, but I see you don't exactly appreciate it." Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows as he words echoed in the snowy forest, "I'll see you around…"

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his neck, seeing Rai silent and out of breath, he sighed, "Come down here."

Rai glanced down, she was shaking all over, looking at her arm, Rai realized something.

The shuriken was poisoned.

* * *

Author's note

Okay, time to review again! I personally hate cliff-hangers so I don't know why I write them, but tell me what you think by the awesome power of….REVIEWING! Next chapter will be some humorous, because, well, this story is becoming a tradgety, so time for some fun!


	8. Awkward Moments

Chapter 7 Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i taped a bunch of episodes!

Warning: You might find Sasuke a bit OOC in this chapter

Oath: I swear upon my honor there's nothing going on between Sasuke and Rai, it's only a teacher, student relationship, and Sasuke decided to do something funny, that's all! I SWEAR!

* * *

'Damn it!' Rai thought, 'I can't use any chakra, and if I jump from this height, I'll kill myself!' Rai looked down at Sasuke, sighed, and shouted at him, "I can't get down! The shuriken was poisoned and now I can't use any chakra!"

Sasuke saw no way out of this one, so he went up the trees to fetch his apprentice. "Put your arm around me neck, I'll carry you down." Rai nodded nervously, and put her arm around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke carried her in his arms, and prepared to jump.

'This is really, really, awkward.' Rai thought, the screamed in her mind 'I've never been held by a boy this way before! And he's my SENSEI!' Sasuke noticed her blushing and smirked, 'This was going to be fun.' He thought darkly.

Rai quickly searched through her mind for any way out of this situation, but unfortunately, nothing came to mind, she was going to have to endure this. 'But he's my teacher!' Rai screamed in her mind.

"Hang on tight." Sasuke warned, suppressing the smirk with all of his will power, "We don't want you falling off and killing yourself."

Rai clung on tighter to his neck, 'Haha, thank you for making this difficult,' Rai thought, 'I would rather jump off and die if I knew you'd do this.' Finally she decided to confront him, "Why do I get the sense that you're enjoying this?" she asked as Sasuke jumped down and landed on a lower branch.

"It's not every day I get to see you so helpless." He replied, allowing the evil grin to appear on his face.

Rai rolled her eyes as she saw his smirk, "That's it! Let me go!" she tried to struggle out of Sasuke's arms, forgetting that they're on a tree branch.

"Careful!" Sasuke shouted as he lost his balance. "We'll fall!" And that's exactly what they did, they fell.

'Oh great,' Rai thought, 'I never thought I'd die this way.' Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the waist and hulled her up a branch.

It was Sasuke, again.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted, "you could've died!'

"Like you'd care." Rai retorted as she pulled his hand from her waist, "Get off of me."

Just then, as if by fate, a large tree branch came falling from above. "Sorry, no can do." Sasuke said apologetically as he pressed her against the tree trunk, then he pressed himself protectively around her as the tree branch smashed off a large amount of the branch they were standing on. (Imagine the scene in Tarzan, when Tarzan was saving Jane.)

Rai looked up, to find Sasuke's eyes hard and serious, 'he's protective alright.' She thought. 'This is even more upward, My personal space! Invaded! By Sasuke!'

"Well I guess we have no choice now." Sasuke sighed, "I'm gonna jump lower, then you jump, and I'll catch you."

"If you don't?" Rai asked questioningly.

"You just have to trust me." He said with a grin that is not at all trustworthy. Then he jumped off, and landed on the lower branch. "Jump!"

'There goes.' Rai launched herself off the branch, and landed safely in Sasuke's arms, once again. 'How awkward.' She thought. "Alright, get off this tree quick and get me to the ground, then put me down at once." She ordered.

"Come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up!" Rai shouted in his face.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked, 'fun, fun, fun.' "Hang on tight!" he held her closer to him and jumped again landing on an lower branch. Rai couldn't believe this, this………………. Immatureness was the word she came up with, a moment before they had been at each other's throats! Now this…Sasuke slipped, as if purposely, Rai panicked and clung on to her teacher's neck with all her might, he regained his balance and smirked to himself. 'Ha! She fell for it.' Once Rai noticed that he did that on purpose, she removed her arms from his neck immediately.

"Very funny."

"You should've seen the look on your face."

"You enjoy making this difficult for me don't ya?"

"Of course!" Sasuke said almost casually.

The following moments were in silence, Rai was exploding with embarrassment, as they finally landed on the ground, Rai stared up at him, "Let go."

Fate, as we know is never fair, almost as if on cue, Sakura appears. "Hi guys." She stopped in her tracks, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Rai blushed, hard, like Hinata, then she pushed herself away, "It was nothing like that!" she yelled, "I was poisoned and can't use my chakra, and I was stuck in a tree, so he had to carry me down! That's all!"

"Poisoned? From what?" Sakura was worried now, 'Maybe they got into a fight or something, but to poison her? What's Sasuke thinking?'

"It was Orochimaru." Sasuke explained, his cold, cool posture taking over at once, "Apparently he has taken an interest in Rai, he came to give her the curse, and failed."

"I see." Sakura said, relieved, "But Orochimaru is an 'S' class criminal, we have to report this to lord Hokage."

"Of course."

"Also, I heard Rai has caused quite a stir in the village, has she been trying to kill Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered with a quick glance at Rai, "I stopped her."

"So Kakashi did really kill her brother?" Sakura asked Rai.

"Yes, my brother was Haku."

"Haku!" Sakura exclaimed, "I-I was there too, with Naruto and Sasuke!"

"I only want to kill Kakashi, the rest of you have nothing to do with it." Rai said with a shrug, "Besides, it's not like your hands were in his chest."

"But listen," Sasuke explained desperately, "Haku died saving another criminal call the Demon Zabuza, Kakashi's strike was meant for Zabuza, not Haku."

"You listen," Rai argued back, "Even though mother was killed and father abandoned us, I thought we could've made the most of our lives, me and Haku. We were going to be missing ninjas, but not the trouble making kind, we would help the weak, and we would do what's right, but when Kakashi killed Haku, all our dreams were shattered. I never wanted this life, but I was forced to endure it, nothing can help it."

"Hey, you can still have the life you wanted, you have great skills as a ninja, you could live outside this village, and be the missing ninja you wished to be." Sasuke said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You could help the people, or help me on my missions, won't that be better than living like a prisoner and making everyone feel bad?"

Rai was silent, 'I never wanted this, but now that I'm this deep into it, I can't give up either, I'll just have to go on with it.' Sakura's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, think about it, we have to go to lord Hokage." Rai nodded slowly, and the two ninjas disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! Reviews! keep them coming, i'm really glad that people are enjoying my story, this is the somewhat funny chapter i decided to write because the story is rapidly turning into a tradgety and i don't want it to be that way. I'm kinda worried about this, so hear me out, people say that Haku has a kind soul and if fighting hurts other's feelings he won't kill. And that Rai should also inherit those kindness, but i think that even though they're appearence should at least be somewhat alike (sorry bout that) the way they think and act should be a bit different, i mean it's not like they're the same person. I mean no offence by this to anybody, i was just a bit worried about it myself. So please give me your opinion on this, thank you!

PS: I'm thinking that maybe i can also rewrite this story with other main character's point of views. (Not that this story will cease to exist.) Like the way Sasuke thinks of all this and stuff. Tell me if i should, and if i should post it or something.


	9. Hokage's Orders

Chapter 8 Hokage's Orders

Discalimer: I do not own naruto, and i don't want to own that paticular character, i'll think about sasuke though...

* * *

Sasuke landed onto the snow with a soft grunt, he hated to do this, but its lord Hokage's orders, and besides, the girl would be happier this way. He started towards the hut, with his mind drifting once again, back to his conversation with the Hokage.

Flashback

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke explained, "I know it was Rai who attacked Kakashi sensei, but that's only because she wanted to avenge her brother! She doesn't want to harm anyone else!"

"I know, I know, but just wait one moment Sasuke, relax," Tsunade said for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "Kakashi, what do you think?"

"The girl has a very dangerous blood-line limit," Kakashi said seriously, "if there is anyway to convince her to give up revenge, she would be great help to the village, but she could also be very dangerous, from what I saw, the girl's thoughts of a person could change in an instant just because that person is that person. Like me, she wasn't too respectful, but she listened and cooperated, but after she saw my other eye and knew that I was her brother's killer, it was a battle to the death, she was not reluctant, and she did not hesitate."

"Sasuke, I must say that I don't want her staying in the village." Tsunade finally sighed after much thinking.

"You won't kill her will you?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"No," Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow, "but I want you to take her outside the village, and I don't want her back in, the defences around the village are tight, she won't be able to get back in without help from the inside, and that, I'm counting on you to make sure."

"You want me to assassinate her." Sasuke said plainly and harshly.

"You can put it that way yes." Tsunade said, folding her hands in front of her.

Kakashi sighed, the girl had been very talented and determined, she would've made a great ninja, but she lacks strategy, and outside of the village, someone like her could be killed by the enemy ninja. Tsunade knew this, and she's using it as an advantage toward Sasuke, who doesn't know. He should say something, shouldn't he? Even though the girl tried to kill him, he was sure that if that's all she got, he could take her easily, after all, he was just testing her last time. Right?

"Hey, Hokage-sama," Kakashi cut in, "Making the girl leave the village will be the same as killing her." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Even though she has a lot of power, I think she's still at Gennin level because she lacks strategy, she could easily be killed by an enemy ninja."

"You know this don't you?" Sasuke stared at the Hokage, "You know she would die."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," said Tsunade, "Don't look at me that way. The decision is made, you will take her outside the village, whether she survives or not is up to her."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he may not be able to save her, but he will do as much as he can to make sure she survives.

End Flashback

Sasuke walked on, he had asked Shikamaru for a favour, he had taken some of his books and notes that Shikamaru had taken after some of his battles. Shikamaru, being the strategy master, has deep knowledge, and should Rai study it well, she would, hopefully, survive, not to mention this doesn't break the rules the Tsunade set.

To his surprise, he found Rai outside, leaning against a tree, as if waiting for him. "So you've come, to take me outside the village."

"I'm sorry, it's lord Hokage's orders." Sasuke replied.

"I'm not leaving." Rai scoffed, "And you can't make me."

Sasuke was beginning to find her attitude in need of a change, she is, after all, according to Kakashi, a Gennin, and he was a Chuunin. "Oh, can't I?"

Rai looked at him in surprise, "You're gonna fight me?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

Kakashi stalked through the streets of Konohagakure, it was very late, and everyone was inside. However, he can't seem to get to sleep himself, he had admitted that he wasn't very pleased with the Hokage's decision. 'Should've given her another chance.' He thought, 'and how could she think that I, Kakashi the mirror ninja, can't take on a single Gennin.' Kakashi couldn't find the peace to read Icha Icha Paradise, or even Icha Icha Tactics, which proves the situation. With a sigh, he shook his head and headed for the Hokage's office.

There was some talking to do.

Kakashi pushed open the door to the office with a creak. Tsunade was in there, buried from head to toe in papers.

"Not a good time Kakashi."

"I'm concerned about your decision about the girl." Kakashi said. Obviously straight to the point.

Tsunade sighed hopelessly, "You too huh? But she tried to kill you!"

"So you think I can't handle her." Kakashi snapped.

"Don't snap at me." Tsunade pointed her pen at Kakashi, "I have enough to do, I have my reasons, that girl is dangerous. Years ago, you know how many wars that particular Kekkei Genkei started, I can't let her stay here, I'm doing this for the whole village Kakashi."

"Yes but-" Kakashi argued.

"Why are you defending her so much?" Tsunade asked curiously with a hint of anger, "Tell me that."

"To tell the truth, I don't know," Kakashi replied, "I just think it's a mistake. (and the fact that the only sane Uchiha might not like it.)"

"I need to look over your feelings for the sake of this village Kakashi."

"It's not feelings, it's instinct." Kakashi argued, "I know you're doing it all wrong."

"Her Kekkei Genkei almost wiped out the entire Water Country, I'm not letting her stay here." Tsunade said, " That's final."

Kakashi sighed, "Very well then." He turned to leave.

"Don't try anything stupid Kakashi." Tsunade called behind him.

Sasuke finally pinned her to a tree. "Listen to me, I don't want to kill you!"

"I thought this was a battle to the death." Rai smirked, despite the situation she was in.

"And you could've used Mind-Transferring Jutsu and killed me, but you didn't." Sasuke argued back.

"If you don't kill me, I'll kill your sensei." Rai said.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Why don't you understand me? I don't want to do this, but you're giving me no choice!"

"Sasuke, if Kakashi is really that much more important, then go ahead and kill me. I'm not gonna become some ghost and hang around you all the time." Rai's icy white eyes stared into his blood red Sharingan. "I've made an attempt, and I'm happy."

Look, I have to take you outside of Konohagakure, I'm sorry." He hit the pressure point at her neck, she blacked out.

Sasuke took her limp body in his arms, and headed for the gates. As he ran through the forest, he remembered the incident that occurred just the previous day.

"_That's it! Let me go!" she tried to struggle out of his arms._

"_What were you thinking!" he shouted, "You could've died!"_

"_Like you'd care."_

Sasuke blinked, and felt something against his cheeks. This wasn't possible, the Uchiha Sasuke was crying. 'If only you didn't have to kill anyone…' he thought bitterly, 'Everything would've been alright….'

He remembered how he saw the tree branch came crashing down.

_I have to protect her._

That was the only thought in his mind as he pressed her against the trunk.

"_Why do I get the sense that you're enjoying this?"_

"_It's not everyday I get to see you so helpless."_

'It was true.' He thought, 'She was always so strong, she never blamed her troubles on others.' And yet, seeing her limp in his arms, so helpless, he felt a pang of guilt hit him.

'If anything happens to her, it'll be my entire fault. The day she called me sensei, she put her trust in me. She trusted me with her life, to not report her to the Hokage, and to teach her the ways of a ninja. How much faith she put in me, I return with betrayal.'

Sasuke wiped his single tear away as he approached gate, out of the forest. Another figure was looming over the streets.

"So you've completed the mission."

"You even came to make sure?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"I asked Hokage-sama to change her decision." Kakashi said sadly, "However, she has not."

"You think she'll survive?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd say the odds are 1/10 against her."

"Why did you stand up for her?"

"I got the sense that a certain Uchiha wouldn't like it if she wasn't around anymore." Kakashi glanced at his eyes, "I was right."

"It's nothing."

"I expected it, you did, after all, train her for a year and a half." Kakashi said.

"If there's anything I could do…"

"Don't, an ANBU team is watching." Kakashi said with a distracted look behind him, "the Hokage doesn't trust us too much I seems like."

"What difference does it make now." Sasuke replied, looking down at her face, "I betrayed her." with that, he stepped outside the gates. Leaving Kakashi, who sighed, and walked into the night with deadly silence.

* * *

Author's notes

Sorry for the late update, i've been busy and my internet got really slow, anyway...here you go! The story should end soon by the way

Don't forget to review!


	10. Paths that I Took

Chapter 9 Paths that I took

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, (My imagination ran out a long time ago for coming up with something funny)

I promise not to give up on this story and i will keep writing

* * *

Rai opened her eyes, then immediately snapped them shut again. 'Bright.' She thought, 'Way too bright, must be morning.' She waited till her eyes were adjusted to the sun, then took a look at her surroundings. She was sitting on a large boulder, her back leaning against a tree. She heard the splash of water and decided that she must be by a river. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and tried to stand up, only to collapse back on to the boulder with a thud when a voice talked to her.

"You're awake?"

"Wh-What?" Rai stuttered, "Who are you?" she looked again, and dimly saw a figure sitting on a rock by the river. Rai groaned, "Kakashi, what do you want? If you're gonna kill me might as well get on with it. After all, I lost, I'm definitely not in Konoha anymore."

"I would've done that already if I wanted to." Kakashi said cheerfully as he put away his orange book, "I was just waiting for you to wake up and have a little discussion with you."

Rai tried to stand up again, only to fall back for a second time and hitting her head on the tree. She tried to summon her chakra, but stopped when a stabbing pain shot through her chest. She started shaking, 'Damn, so the poison's still in effect.' She thought, 'won't be fighting anyone here.'

"Don't try, Orochimaru's poison is one of a kind." Kakashi said, "Of course a particular medical ninja genius did cook up the antidote."

"Sakura." Rai murmured, "You're here to deliver that too?"

"You can have it after I'm finished talking with you." Kakashi said, "You're not exactly the kind to sit still and listen while I lecture."

"Gee thanks _sensei._" Rai said mockingly.

"You know why you're out here, right?" Kakashi asked, "The fact that you fought Sasuke means you were prepared which means you must've known before hand."

"I listened in." Rai replied simply, "When that fool of a Hokage sent Sasuke out there to assassinate me."

"Tsunade is very impatient and protective when it comes to Kekkei Genkei, but she's usually wise and fit to be Hokage." Kakashi explained, "Besides, the wars your particular Kekkei Genkei started in the Water Country surprised every other nation, you can't blamed Tsunade for not being protective of the village."

"Seems to me the Hyuugas are doing fine." Rai retorted.

"The Hyuugas and what's left of the Uchihas are Konoha Shinobi and have sworn their loyalty." Kakashi glared at her, "Let's not get off topic."

"Then get on with what you're her for!" Rai glared back, trying to stop her shaking.

"You won't get very far if you try to threaten me in that state." Kakashi said, "I need to convince you to give up revenge, just think, for a moment. If a Kirigakure Shinobi kills a Konohagakure Shinobi, then that Sinobi's family wants revenge, and once the murderer is killed someone else looks for revenge on the dead Shinobi's family. It doesn't end. There will be countless bloodshed, and you'll be at the start of it all. But if you give up, more lives will be saved, bloodshed will be avoided. Besides…I know how bad people like you can get, even if you killed me, you would not feel the satisfaction you thought you would feel, you'll still hurt and suffer, and hurt those around you. Like Sasuke for example."

"You know nothing!" Rai exclaimed, "You wouldn't know how I feel! So don't talk like you do. What if I killed the one you loved the most! How far would you stray from the path you just set in front of me? I can make you feel true pain too."

"Hey, calm down." Kakashi said, then a pained look flashed across his face before disappearing into nothingness, "that would work against most people, but for me, no such person exists. So you see, that's no longer possible." He touched the headband which hidden his eye and looked away for a moment, "for me…those people have already been killed. I've lived a hard life, sure, you, and I, and Sasuke aren't the luckiest, but we aren't the worst off either. I know what true pain and loss are, but both you and I have found precious companions."

Rai dipped her head as she remembered Sasuke and Sakura, "Your Kekkei Genkei is a great gift to you." Kakashi continued, "That power should be used to protect the ones precious to you, not for revenge. You should know that."

"I-" Rai whispered, thinking of Sasuke and Sakura, then an image of her brother formed in her mind, Haku dying… "Dammit!" she swore.

"There are some other things that I would like to explain." Kakashi said, "This might be hard for you, but I need to say it, The blow that your brother Haku took was meant for someone else. Your brother, who found a precious comrade after all her years being abandoned, tried to protect that person and therefore took the blow."

"I don't know what to do." Rai said, a tear trickling down her cheek, "I feel so lost…I've lost my parents, then Haku, and now I'm banned from my village!" She hugged her knees, "I don't know what to do."

"Hey." Kakashi said, tilting up her chin, "You know what? I'll tell you my story."

Kakashi lifted his head band, revealing his Sharingan eye before covering it again. "My friend died giving me this eye." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" Rai was bewildered, "He died to give you his eye?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Kakashi continued, "Listen."

Rai listened carefully as Kakashi started speaking. "Obito, I, and Rin were on the same team growing up as Gennins. We had a very famous teacher, who's known as the Yellow Flash. I was quite proud of my own heritage, my father, was known as the White Fang." By the mention of his name, Kakashi once again, saw the day of his father's death.

"_Father!" Kakashi stepped into his house and called for his father. However, there was no reply. 'Maybe he was on errand and will be back soon.' He thought, but deep inside, he know something was wrong. "Father!" he called again, running into the kitchen. He suddenly noticed that his father's bedroom door was open._

'_Strange.' He thought, 'Father never left his door open.' Kakashi thought as he stepped into the house. His father was lying face down on the ground. Kakashi let out a scream, and pushed his father over, there was a blade in his chest, his father's hand wrapped around the hilt. "Why…" Kakashi whispered, "WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL YOURSELF!" _

"Hey." Rai's voice broke him out of the memory.

"Oh, sorry."

"You had a painful look on your face," Rai said, "your father died, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he committed suicide. Because he was greatly disgraced by those who he saved, and therefore couldn't complete his mission." Kakashi answered, "Anyway, when I was promoted to Jounin, I was told that I'm to lead my team mates, and my sensei, on a mission to the rock country. You see, there was Rin, the medicine ninja, Obito, who still haven't activated his Sharingan, our sensei, the Yellow Flash, and me, who's stronger than both Rin and Obito." He paused before continuing, Rai caught another painful expression before it disappeared, "Obito Uchiha was a cry baby, he's always late, doesn't obey the rules, comes up with lame excuses, and is not at all fit for the Uchiha name."

"So he was everything you are now, except the cry baby and Uchiha name part." Rai said.

"Yes, the mission I was assigned to took place in the rock country. I was still very new at commanding the team and am not very considerate of my team mate's lives. To me, rules were everything, and I would sacrifice my team mates for the sake of the mission in an instant. Then, when my sensei went off to attack from the front, we sneaked to attack from behind, that was when Rin was captured."

"The medicine ninja?"

"Yes, I had an injury on this mission, and Rin healed it, but as we continued, Rin was captured. I immediately chose to go on with the mission without her, but Obito disagreed. He wanted to save Rin." Kakashi sighed, "It was all my fault, I should've went along with him, but after what happened to my father……I considered the rules more important. We argued, and went our own ways, but I finally regretted my choice and went back to help. There was a battle, I had a great sense of smell, and when I turned around to protect Obito, my eye was slashed." He touched his scarred eye, "that was when Obito finally activated his Sharingan, so when a rock was about to fall on me, he pushed me out of the way." Kakashi paused, Rai was silent, he drew a deep breath, "Even with his Sharingan he couldn't dodge it completely. The boulder crushed half of him."

"He died?"

"Yes, but before he died, he told Rin to take out his Sharingan eye to replace my blind eye. If i had wanted revenge, not only did I have to take on the whole Rock Country, but I probably won't be here right now."

"I see." Rai said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kakashi said, unintentionally touching his left eye. 'Obito, you're such a softie.' He thought. "You, consider giving up your revenge, I look forward to the day I see you in Konohagakure again." Kakashi said, his eye curving up in a smile as he disappeared in a puff of chakra.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am really sorry people, i wanted to update sooner, but something's wrong with the site and i couldn't upload any documents, anyway, i got lucky and finally got to update this.

Don't forget to REVIEW! I love reviews, my editor had to study for finals and couldn't edit, so she reviewed too, i'm happy.

Hotori


	11. New Missions

Chapter 10 New Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

4 years later

"Itachi, Kisame." A creepy voice rang through the cave.

"Yes?" Itachi's cool, calm voice immediately answered, "What is it?"

"It's time…we need the demon's power, you and Kisame, go to Konohagakure, and bring the boy to me."

"Understood."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"That mirror ninja, Kakashi, was it? He's lived long enough, bring his eye to me…"

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI!"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi explained, "I saw a lady with a lot of heavy groceries so I had to help her."

"LIAR!"

"So anyways," Sasuke cut in, "What's our new mission?"

"Heard about the murder outside our village recently?" Kakashi asked, "The one outside the village."

"Yeah, it was last night, someone found him this morning, a ninja got killed didn't he?" Sakura answered, she was looking serious and nervous, her hands gripped tightly on the grass as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Yup, according to the info, he's a Kirigakure Jounin, there was little sign of a struggle, whatever happened, they sure didn't waste their time." Kakashi explained, "We aren't exactly on good terms with Kirigakure, so for them to contact us, it must be something important. Our mission is to check out the body, and retrieve the message, if it's written."

"You think the enemy ninja who killed him are still hanging around the village?" Sasuke asked, "Judging by what you said they must be quite dangerous." He glanced over at Sakura, "Sakura," she jerked her head around to face him, suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, "stop shivering, it'll be okay."

"Yeah…"

"I'd say they better be!" Naruto shouted, "I still want to kick their butt for messing with Konoha!"

Sasuke tensed up at once, "Damn it Naruto, didn't you hear a word I said? Don't you know that if they killed a Kirigakure Jounin just like a snap it'll be dangerous for us?"

"I can take them!" Naruto bluffed, "I'll show them who the number one ninja in Konoha is!"

"Get a grip!" Sasuke glared at him angrily, "You may think it's nothing, you think nothing can harm you because that damned fox of yours won't let it happen, but it's dangerous for the rest of us! At least use your head some time will you!"

'He's worried about that girl.' Kakashi thought, 'Well, I hope nothing happens to her. Sasuke will have another person to avenge if that happens, as if one isn't enough……Well I suppose I better stop them from arguing or we'll never get going, they're always like this, it's getting really hard to endure.'

"Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted, "Enough, Sasuke's right, be on your toes, if the killer is really still around, our lives are definitely in danger. So get a grip, and let's get going."

The four ninjas crept carefully among the forest until they came upon a clearing where the Kirigakure ninja was killed.

"Whoa." Sakura whispered, running her gaze quickly over the shredded corpse "Look at his wounds."

"Whoever did this is very skilled." Sasuke said, "They're either very powerful Jounins or Missing ninjas, powerful, missing ninjas."

"Pray it's not Akatsuki." Kakashi whispered, "If it is we're in trouble."

"I got his note." Naruto said, holding up the scroll. "Let's get outta here."

"I don't think so." A voice hissed. The 4 ninjas spun around to see 2 people in blacks robes with red clouds on them.

"We're in trouble." Kakashi said.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled, "What are you doing here…"

"Have you gotten the same eyes as me yet?" Itachi asked coldly with a quick glance at his brother, Sasuke tensed, "No? Well then you're not worth my time."

"Hand over the fox, Kakashi." Kisame said, "Then we might spare your life."

"I'm not a fox! I'm Naruto, who's gonna be Hokage!" Naruto shouted, "I'm not going with you bastards!"

"Sasuke, Naruto, take the shark, Sakura and I will take Itachi." Kakashi ordered.

"I'm taking Itachi down, and don't any of you interfere." Sasuke argued back and activated his Sharingan.

"Little brother," Itachi chuckled coldly, "Do you really think you can take me alone?"

"He's right Sasuke," Sakura said pleadingly, "He's a Kage level ninja, and even if you're Jounin now you still can't take him!"

"Shut up." Sasuke cut her off, "I'm killing him."

"I'll ask once more." Itachi said, "Give us the fox."

"Their's no point in arguing about this Itachi." Kisame growled, "I'm a bit blood thirsty right now."

"I'll take Kakashi." Itachi said.

"And I'll take the other three brats."

Itachi activated his Sharingan, as Kakashi did the same, the ninjas went at each other with incredible speed and began to fight.

"Well then, let us begin too." Kisame hissed

Sakura punched the ground hard, causing the earth beneath them to crumble, Kisame leapt up to a tree, and conjured a water dragon.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought, 'A Kage level shinobi against two Jounins and a Chuunin (Sakura) we're hopeless!

"Summoning no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, a giant frog appeared from under him, "Alright Boss, I need some oil!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the frog answered and spat some oil. "Sasuke, light it with your fire, the bigger the better."

"Blaze of Glory!"

The fire combined with oil shot at Kisame, who dodged it easily, but the water dragon disappeared.

"Fish boy!" the frog said happily, "Haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Shut up!" Kisame shouted, "You're getting old aren't you!"

10 minutes later

'We can't keep up with him!' Sakura thought desperately, 'Even with Naruto's power, we don't have a plan or as much experience as a Kage level shinobi, we'll never win!'

'He's fast.' Thought Kakashi, he was bleeding from multiple wounds that Itachi had inflicted upon him, 'Much faster than I expected, even with Obito's eye, without Uchiha blood, I can never truly keep up with him.'

"Had enough?" Itachi said coolly, "Hand over the fox."

"Keep dreaming."

"I remember you putting up more of a fight last time." Itachi said, "Guess skill fades with age."

"Earth Style! Fanged Vengeance Technique!" the nin-dogs shot out of the ground at Itachi, who swung his katana carelessly and slashed the dogs, with a poof, they disappeared."

"You can't keep up with me anymore can you? Something's on your mind, I can see it." Itachi said, looking down at Kakashi, "I thought you'd be a bit stronger after last time, but any interest in you is gone, you may die now." Itachi took out a kunai, and went off for the last strike.

After a series of kicks and punches, the kunai was at Kakashi's throat. "Good bye."

The kunai slashed, Kakashi closed his eyes.

There was a terrible ghastly silence.

There was a terrible ghastly sound.

There was a terrible ghastly silence.

* * *

Author's Note:

There goes the cliffhangie! Yes, this is another cliff hanger, i guess you can see where the story is going, but anyway, REVIEW! I love Reviews so keep them coming!


	12. Haku's Feelings

Chapter 11 Haku's feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (this is getting really old)

* * *

'What!" Itachi thought, scanning his Sharingan across the clearing, 'what is this new devilry?' 

Ice spikes appeared at Kakashi's neck, shattering the kunai easily into pieces. Kisame stopped his attack, and all the eyes were on Kakashi.

'Rai…' Sasuke thought, 'She saved Kakashi-sensei, why?'

"You, the Uchiha who joined Akatsuki!" Rai's voice echoed around the clearing, "Don't you lay a hand on him."

"I see, there you are." Itachi whispered and backed away from Kakashi, "Get down here little squirrel, or do I have to make you?"

"I'm honoured, but I'll save you the trouble." Rai dropped onto the ground between Kakashi and Itachi. "Sharingan vs. Sharingan," she glanced at Itachi, then Kakashi, "Not too impressive if you ask me," she said to Kakashi, "You were better when we fought 4 years ago." She turned to Itachi and faced his Megekyou Sharingan with her white eyes, "If you find this fight boring, how 'bout taking on me instead?"

"You wouldn't last five minutes."

"Why don't you find out how long I can last?" Rai taunted, brushing away the strand of hair in front of her eyes, "After all, you're not the only one with Kekkei Genkei."

"Not Byakugan, is it?" Itachi asked, his Megekyou Sharingan glaring at the girl.

"Yes, that's right, I'm not a Hyuuga, I don't even know who I am. What I do know is, I'm a Hidden Mist ninja, and that's all that matters."

For the first time, the ninjas in the clearing noticed the Kirigakure headband tied around Rai's waist. Itachi glanced at the headband, then back up again, 'Kirigakure, probably for the Jounin we killed.'

'So she's a Kirigakure shinobi now…' Sasuke thought, 'so much for that.'

"Apparently I don't like the Akatsuki messing with the lives of Kirigakure shinobi just for some boy, even if he has the Kyuubi sealed within him." She paused, taking a quick glance at Naruto, "However, that's not my mission; I am to dispose of his corpse, who knew I'd meet up with some friends."

"Itachi, don't waste anymore time." Kisame said, "Our target is the boy, kill her and get on with it."

"Alright then." Itachi replied, 'I'll use my genjutsu, I'll take her down easily enough, but that technique she used around Kakashi's neck, blocking my kunai and not even putting a scratch on his's neck, that took skill, and control.'

Itachi blinked and activated his genjutsu, Rai closed her eyes. Itachi smirked, and struck. To his surprise, the girl had dodged or blocked all of his attacks, and is even able to counter some of them. 'She knows exactly what I'm doing, without even using her eyes.' Itachi thought, 'she must be trained this way.'

"That's right." Rai replied, as if reading his thoughts, "I was trained in the way of the silent killing, I sense my opponents moves with my ears, I can hear the wavering of a single grass, I know exactly where you are, where you'll strike, and how to counter." She smiled quickly, catching the shuriken thrown at her with a kunai, "In addition I have learnt every aspect of the Sharingan eye, I know how to make the eye useless, and I can conceal my moves so that you can't read them, even with your Megekyou Sharingan, you'll have to try hard to see through my moves, my special thanks to you, Uchiha Sasuke."

'She's telling the truth alright.' Itachi thought, 'I can see her moves, but they're complicated, too complicated to predict, like the drunken fist, fast, yet swift, like the gentle fist, her chakra is concentrated, so when she does make contact, it would have great effect. I've never seen any shinobi combine these types of taijutsu before, she would do great things in Akatsuki.' "You've combined the drunken fist and the gentle fist with aspects of the Lion Randan, which I believe is created by Uchiha Sasuke." He took a quick glance at his little brother with his Megekyou Sharingan before resuming the battle with Rai, "Very impressive."

"So you did see through the combinations." Rai smirked, "I've expected no less from Itachi Uchiha, yes, I've combined the drunken fist's unpredictability, with the swiftness of the gentle fist, sending chakra into my opponents, and I attack using the different angles of Lion Randan."

Itachi paused slightly to make the hand seals, "Fire Style! Great Fireball Release!"

"Ice Element! Demonic Ice Trap!" Rai leapt into the air, as the spikes rose from under Itachi's feet, "Ice Element! Rain of the Crystal Shards!" Ice spikes formed around Rai, part of the spikes went after the Itachi, who quickly performed the katas for substitution jutsu, while the rest of the spikes shot into the forest.

"Very clever." Itachi said, jumping down from one of the surrounding trees. His robe was ripped in several places by the ice, and he caught two on his katana, none of the spikes touched him, and didn't draw a single drop of blood. "You knew that I wouldn't let those ice spikes tear me to pieces."

"I'm smarter than most people." Rai smirked.

"Hey Itachi." Kakashi said, "Looks like your team-mate isn't doing so well."

"Three Jounins and a Chuunin against Kisame of the Akatsuki, of course he's not doing so well." Itachi turned his gaze toward Kisame, who is tied up with Naruto and Sakura guarding him. "Kakashi, Sasuke, joining the fight?"

"I can't see why not." Sasuke said coolly.

"Please don't." Rai said, casting a warning glance at Sasuke and Kakashi, "I feel like I'm doing fine right now."

'So that's your weakness.' Itachi thought, 'you don't work well in groups and your type of taijutsu protect only yourself.' "You don't work well in groups do you?" he said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling these guys can't take care of themselves." Rai replied coldly, sending another glare towards the guys.

Itachi performed the hand seals, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he smirked as ten clones appeared at his side, he performed another hand seal, and Kisame's ropes broke. "Let them play, while you and I continue."

"My pleasure."

'No matter how well you practice and you use your Jutsus, everything is just an image.' Itachi thought, 'Even if you defeat your enemies, people like you, can never have the heart to kill them, you're not even half a shinobi.'

"Game over." Rai whispered, "Demonic Ice Mirror Crystals!"

"That's your Kekkei Genkei huh?" Itachi said, "Impressive."

Rai pulled out the shurikens and threw them at Itachi, who dodged around using his Sharingan eye. 'I've no time to mess around with you.' Itachi thought, "Kisame!" he shouted, Kisame nodded, and swung his gigantic sword over to Itachi, who pulled out his katana and reflected it back, but aiming for Kakashi. Rai looked behind her. 'There we go.' Itachi thought, in that instant, he broke out of the ice prison and headed for Kakashi.

"What!" Rai exclaimed, "Damn it!" she quickly let down her Kekkei Genkei, and with a single hand seal disappeared.

"I don't know what the leader wants with you eye." Itachi said as he sped toward him, his katana extended, Kakashi whipped around, "But if the leader asks for it, I'll be glad to take it out for him."

'Damn!' Kakashi thought, 'It's too fast.'

Itachi struck, his katana slicing through the air, and finally, hitting the instructed mark.

Sasuke gasped, Naruto and Sakura whipped around, Kakashi stared blankly, Itachi and Kisame stopped in their tracks.

Rai stood before Kakashi, her clothes stained with blood and her blonde hair draping gracefully over her shoulders. One of her hands held Itachi's blade hand, with half of the sword burying itself inside her chest. Her other hand held a kunai, its own blade making a deep cut in Itachi's arm. She coughed up some blood, fixing her dimming eyes on Itachi's Sharingan, "How was that, s-sensei?" she smiled weakly.

Kakashi sighed, then closed his eyes "Well done."

"Wh-Why?" Sasuke whispered, "Why?"

"Just returning the favour." Rai replied softly.

Itachi pulled his katana from her chest and returned it to its sheath. With a groan, Rai fell to the ground, Kakashi quickly catching her and handing her to Sasuke, who stood in shock, watching his fallen apprentice.

"Kisame." Itachi whispered, "Let's go." Kisame nodded, and both ninjas disappeared. Kakashi gave them one last look, and turned over to Sasuke.

"How could you do that?" Sasuke whispered, the tears rolling down his face, "I thought…"

Rai reached up her hand to wipe away his tears, "You're crying…" she managed to say, so quietly Sasuke could barely hear her, "You're crying for me, I didn't know you could, or would, do that."

"Answer me!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Kakashi," Rai said, her voice barely more than a whisper, "My debt is repaid."

Sasuke hugged her tightly, "Don't die, please don't die, I'll do anything to save you, to save my comrade."

A single snow flake fell from the heavens, making it's way onto Sasuke's hand, then melting away, 'It's like that day on the bridge, when Haku died,' Sasuke thought, 'snow, the same snow, coming to take her soul too.' More snow flakes fell, making their way to the ground and magically transforming the blood covered battle field to a brilliant, clean and clear world.

Rai turned back to Sasuke, "I want to tell you…you've been like a brother to me…even though…no one can replace Haku…you, were like my brother, always watching over me. I'm sorry, that I caused so much trouble for you, but I've finally learned my lesson."

"Don't say that!" Sasuke exclaimed, "You're not going to die, I won't let you die, just hang on a bit longer!

Rai smiled, and closed her eyes, "Thank you…brother."

* * *

Author's Note: 

Please don't hurt me! Like i said, stories write themselves, i can't help it if that's the thing that it made me write, it's not my fault! Anyway there's another chapter after this one, so yeah, don't go away yet. Even though Rai died i'm pretty sure it was a good death, good cause, and it was a beautiful death. (Atleast that's what i was aiming for.)

So REVIEW and tell me what you think!

* * *

Stupid little story #1

basement...

blam blam, gunfire and bombs exploading. In the middle, gentle flute music ringsthrough warfare.

Parents: What the hell's going on down there?

Hotori/Kagetori: We're practicing flute!

Parents: What's with the bombs!

Hotori/Kagetori: We're having occasional fights

Parents: With Machine guns and rocket launchers?

Hotori/Kagetori: There's quite a bit of equipment down here

Parents: ...

Kagetori: There goes the TV

Hotori: I've got the DVD!

Moment of Truth...

Hotori, playing flute

Kagetori, playing Red Alert 2


	13. The End

Chapter 12 The End

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Sasuke, relax." Kakashi said, "Let Sakura heal her."

"How can you be so calm in a time like this!" Sasuke yelled, pushing his hand away, "She died for you!"

"Sasuke, step back." Kakashi said, his voice harder and more commanding. "Let Sakura heal her."

"Sasuke, please." Sakura said pleadingly, "Let me do what I can."

Reluctantly, Sasuke let go of Rai's limp body, placing her head gently on the ground and stepped back. Sakura immediately kneeled down beside her, and listened for her heartbeat. "Her heartbeat is weak, and her heart's been damaged by the sword." She said, gathering the chakra in her hands, "I can manage to mend some injuries, but we'll have to take her to Tsunade-sama. I haven't got to the level to mend injuries like this. I don't know if it's even possible."

"You trained her, didn't you Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered simply, as if not trusting himself to speak any further, then, lowering his eyes, "I trained her for almost 2 years."

"I finished, we got to get to Tsunade-sama quick." Sakura said, "Kakashi sensei, carry the body, Sasuke, Naruto, we got to get going. It's a race against time."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura burst in to the Hokage's office, "We need your help, this girl's near death!"

Tsunade stood up at once, "Put her over there." She gestured on the bench against the wall on the side of the office. "Wait, isn't this the girl 4 years ago?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke followed in, "Just shut up and heal her!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi came in and dragged him out of the office, "Wait outside and let Sakura and Tsunade do their job." He glanced at the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama, I guarantee we have a good reason for this." He added.

An hour later, Tsunade walked out of the office and gestured for Kakashi and Sasuke to come in.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked.

"You brought her in too late." Tsunade said, "Her heart was pierced deeply by the katana, she never stood a chance."

"You're lying." Sasuke whispered, "YOU'RE LYING! How can she not survive!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi whispered warningly, "Get a grip of yourself."

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Tsunade said, more gently this time, "I know how much she means to you, but please, no one can bring back the dead, let her go."

Sasuke backed away slowly, "She's gone, isn't she Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He answered, "Yes, she is gone."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the office, "I'll find a way to save her, I'll bring her back, even if I have to go to the very fires of hell, I'll bring her back." He glared at the Hokage, and walked out.

"Would you like to hear my explanation?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." The Hokage replied.

Tsunade listened silently as Kakashi told his story, she occasionally nodded, and her eyes filled with regret, but she didn't interrupt him till he finished his story. "I judged wrong, didn't I?" she asked him.

"Yes, you did." Kakashi answered, "but that's in the past, nothing can be changed."

"Your instincts were right." Tsunade said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kakashi said simply, "I would like your permission to leave, I need to look for Sasuke, before he tries something stupid."

"Go then."

Kakashi found Sasuke in the forest where Rai lived, he was sitting on the ground with his back facing him, Chidori sparkling on his hand, and around him were chaos.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he approached him, "Did you do all this damage?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." Sasuke answered. At once a spark of lightning shot out from his hand and severed a thick branch from its trunk, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sasuke, stop, you'll kill yourself if you use Chidori like that." Kakashi said calmly, "Chidori is not something to be used th-"

"Save you lecture, what do I care what Chidori is for?" Sasuke retorted, "I can do whatever I want with it, it consumes my chakra, not yours." The lightning sparkled brighter, nearly hitting Kakashi as it went for the branch above him.

Kakashi walked forward and sat down next to Sasuke, "She walked the right path, she was a great ninja." He said.

"She still is." Sasuke fumed angrily.

Kakashi suddenly reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand, with Chidori sparkling on his own, "Let go of the Chidori, you can't keep this up."

Sasuke sighed, the lightning dimmed, and finally went out. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered, "Come with me." He led Sasuke to the fields where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke first trained. He walked silently towards the center of the fields, with Sasuke following behind him. "You remember this?" he said, stopping and pointed to a large polished stone.

"The memorial stone." Sasuke answered, "I see."

"If you want, you can carve her name on there, with Chidori."

Sasuke kneeled in front of the stone, and gathered chakra in his hand, slowly, he controlled the lightning and made the marks on the memorial stone. _Rai._ He paused, "She didn't have a last name." he whispered to Kakashi, "She never belonged to anyone."

"Before she died, I thought she called you brother." Kakashi whispered in an answer, 'Yes.' he thought, 'it would be fitting.'

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you." He said to Kakashi, then continued making the marks on the stone. _Uchiha._

"Excuse me." A voice sounded behind them. They turned around to see Hanabi Hyuuga and Kazuma Inuzuka, both promoted to Chuunins. "We heard what happened." Kazuma said, then he and Hanabi turned towards the stone, "Thank you, Rai," he said, "For saving our sensei."

"My thanks as well." Hanabi added, "You were a great ninja, I'm proud to say that, I'm your friend."

Sasuke turned towards the Chuunins and smiled warmly, "She was lucky, to have friends like you."

'Rai Uchiha.' Kakashi thought, his eye curving up in a smile, 'There's another one who followed in your footsteps, Obito.' He thought, 'Her name's Rai Uchiha.'

The End

* * *

A big thanks to numerous people who supported me in the story.

Ming chan, (Kagetori), My awesome editor who spotted so many errors in my story it's not even funny anymore. Who continuously supported me and made suggestions.

My Laptop! For accompanying me whenever I needed to write.

Finally! To all my faithful reviewers! Thank you all so much for your support, and thanx for reading!

And a BIG thanx to all my characters.

Thank you to Uchiha Sasuke!

Thank you to Hatake Kakashi!

And Thank you to Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kazuma, Akira, Haruno Sakura, and more!

Sasuke: Come on, I didn't do all that much.

Kakashi: Do I get a award?

Hotori: Sorry guys, no award, but you guys were awesome! Sorry I had to put you through the ending though

Sasuke: Yes, it was quite embarrassing, you made me cry.

Hotori: Come on Sasuke, are you saying you've never cried before?

Sasuke: Okay Okay! But if you tell anyone I will kill you.

Kakashi: You didn't HAVE to put Obito in the mix.

Hotori: I thought it would be more touching!

Kakashi: Well, teenagers these days.

Rai: What do you mean?

Sasuke/Kakashi: You're ALIVE?

Rai: Of course not, but I wouldn't miss this party.

Hotori: Ahhh, of course Rai-san, sorry about killing you.

Rai: I don't mind, I liked the ending.

Hotori: I'm glad to have your approval Rai.

Everyone: Thank you for reading!

PS: I'm working on my next fanfic as well, it will be about Sasuke, again, i still need ideas though. Here's the prologue

* * *

Sasuke walked through the night, it was quiet, perfect for the walk he longed for the entire day. Sakura and Ino has been very annoying lately, it was nice to have some peace and quiet to himself. He leaned against a tree and looked up. 'The stars are bright tonight.' he thought, feeling the wind gently brushing through his raven colored hair. He walked a little deeper into the woods, and suddenly, heard the clashing of swords.

'What the hell?' he thought, 'Can't I have just a little bit of quiet to myself?' he scanned his eyes through the woods, and saw a figure running through the trees, with shinobi running after him. His Sharingan activated by instict, and as the figure got closer, he saw that it was a girl with a wolf cub in her hands, and that the shinobi were from the Mist village.

"What are you doing here?" the girl shouted at him, "It's dangerous right now," she grabbed his hands, "Come on, run!"

Sasuke allowed himself to be led by the girl, they stopped behind a tree as the girl suddenly dropped to her knees, panting. The clouds moved away from the moon, streams of light spread across the clearing as Sasuke studied the girl and the wolf. The wolf had grey fur with a tinge of black at it's heels. The girl's clothes were fine, but clearly battered by the battle. She looked up at him, and saw his Sharingan.

"You're the Uchiha." she said.The wolf's ears perked up at once, and it's amber eyes gazed into his Sharingan. The girl kneeled down before him. "Sasuke-sama." she said, "I've finally found you."

The shinobis' shadows came closer, the girl's eyes hardened, "Damn pests." she whispered, and got to her feet, grabbed Sasuke's hand and scooped up the wolf. With a single hand seal, they disappeared.

* * *

So yeah, that's the prologue, if you want to keep reading, i should be posting this on the fan fiction soon. Haven't made up the title yet though, i want it to be Wolf something. I need ideas, so gimme what u got!


End file.
